Unknown, sister, friend, feeling, love,
by YumiX
Summary: Yumi,jeune orpheline de 16 ans apprend qu'elle est la seule héritière d'une grnde fortune, elle se retrouve dans une école privée pour jeune fille dans laquelle elle n'a pas sa place et fait la rencontre d'Ogasawara Sachiko
1. Chapter 1

Maria-sama vous regarde!

NDA: les personnages de maria sama ga miteru ne m'appartiennent pas et cette fanfiction est fictive.

Le visage collé sur la vitre de la voiture, les cheveux ébouriffés, elle repensait à son ancienne vie, tout avait été bouleversé le jour de la mort de ses parents il y a 1 mois d'ici, elle avait alors appris que son père était le fils d'un éminent homme d'affaire et qu'elle devenait l'héritière de sa fortune mais sa surprise ne s'était pas arrêtée là, l'homme acariâtre voulait qu'elle intègre la prestigieuse école privée catholique pour fille nommée Lilian, il avait fait usé de ses pouvoir étant donné que les notes de la jeune fille était trop insuffisante. C'est comme ça que Fukuzawa Yumi 16 ans avait été expatriée jusqu'à l'interna de l'école.

La voiture s'était arrêtée devant les grilles, laissant la jeune fille à l'entrée avec sa valise, Yumi poussa un long soupir, tout était sans couleur ici même l'uniforme.

- Gokigenyou êtes-vous Fukuzawa Yumi? Demanda une jeune fille

- oui! C'est moi! Dit-elle

- suivez-moi je vous prie je vais vous emmener jusqu'au bureau de la directrice elle aimerait vous voir! Expliqua t'elle

La directrice était une vieille femme sévère qui portait un chignon argenté sur le dessus de son crâne.

- En raison de votre transfert en plein milieu d'année vous aller faire parler de vous je vous sommerais donc de ne pas attirer plus l'attention, l'école à bon nombre de tradition vos notes étant basse et comme vous venez d'arriver vous irez dormir dans le dortoir de luxe 1 plus vous obtiendrez de bonne note et plus vous gagnerez d'étoile qui seront nécessaire à votre déménagement dans un dortoir luxueux, les premières années sont également chargée de tâche ménagère pour les aînée comme vous êtes arrivées en retard vous vous occuperez du ménage du bâtiment réservé à notre conseil d'élèves, maintenant vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre les cours commencerons demain pour vous! Dit-elle froidement

- je suis perdue! Déclara t'elle en baissant les bras, soudain un choc violent la fit tomber à la renverse.

- tu n'as rien de cassé? Demanda une jeune fille au long cheveux noir en lui tendant sa main pour la ramasser

- euh!non j je vais parfaitement bien! Répondit Yumi

- tant mieux! Reprit la jeune fille en se remettant à courir quelques instant plus tard alors qu'elle venait de disparaître au tournant

- bonjour! Petit chat! Nous sommes à la recherche de Sachiko l'avez-vous vue? Demanda une jeune fille avec une tête de western

Yumi la regarda avec de drôle de yeux

- tu es nouvelle ici! Une fille avec des cheveux noir? Demanda la fille, Yumi pointa son doigt dans la direction que la fille avait prise plus tôt. L'autre fille lui ébouriffa les cheveux

- merci petit chat! Dit-elle en s'en allant à son tour

- j'ai oublié de leur demander mon chemin! Pensa Yumi avec un air désespéré

- tu t'es perdue? Demanda la jeune fille de tantôt en sortant des buissons

- comment à t'elle fait pour revenir là? Se demanda Yumi

- oh! c'est simple j'ai contourné le bâtiment en passant dans les fourrés! Déclara t'elle

- comment, à t'elle des pouvoir pour deviner ce que je pense? Se redemanda Yumi

- bien sûr que non! Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, ton visage est tellement expressif! Déclara t'elle

- est-ce toi Ogasawara Sachiko? Demanda Yumi

- c'est bien moi! Mais ne voudrais tu pas que je te conduise à ton dortoir comme ça tu pourras m'inviter pour que je me cache? Proposa Sachiko

c'est comme ça qu'elle découvrirent ensemble la chambre de Yumi, pas franchement luxueuse juste un lit, un bureau, une commode et une table de nuit.

- eh!bien à en juger par tous cela ton résultat à vraiment du être médiocre! Déclara Sachiko en croisant les bras.

- pourquoi la fille te cherchais? Demanda Yumi

- bien, elle me cherchait car c'est une obsédée! Déclara Sachiko

Yumi rougit furieusement

- dit-moi elle ne t'a pas appelé mon petit chat? Demanda Sachiko

- pourquoi? Demanda Yumi peureuse

- bien si elle t'appelle comme ça , cela veut vouloir dire que tu es sa prochaine victime, elle aime la chaire fraîche! Déclara Sachiko

- non! Je veux pas! Reprit Yumi

- ne t'en fais pas! Deviens ma soeur et il ne t'arrivera rien! Dit-elle

- d'accord! Accepta Yumi, Sachiko enleva son rosaire de son cou et allait le mettre à celui de Yumi lorsque la porte sortit de ses gong et tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas, la fille obsédée était là.

- non Sachiko! Dit-elle, Sachiko posa vite le rosaire au tour du cou de Yumi

- voilà j'ai une petite soeur maintenant! Déclara t'elle

- oh!Sachiko tu l'as fait! Souffla la fille déçue.

- merci petite soeur maintenant tu seras la nouvelle cendrillon dans la pièce de l'école! Bonne chance! Déclara t'elle en sortant de la pièce et en laissant seule Yumi et l'obsédée

- qu'à tu fais mon petit chat! Dit-elle en s'approchant mais Yumi cria de toute ses forces

- ne m'approche pas obsédée, Saaaaacccchhhiiikooooo! Tu m'avais promis de m'aider! Cria t'elle toute recroquevillée tellement elle avait peur.

- pourquoi pleures-tu comme-ça? Demanda une jeune femme les cheveux coupé au carré noir

- Youko! laisse moi te présenter ta nouvelle petite soeur! Reprit l'autre fille

- elle l'a donc fait! Dit-elle , ensuite elle sourit à la jeune fille, et lui tendit la main, n'ai pas peur viens avec moi! Déclara t'elle

Yumi se laissait guider par la fille plus âgée jusqu'à un autre dortoir plus luxueux, la fille s'arrêta à la porte d'une chambre et toqua jusqu'à ce que son occupante lui ouvre.

- tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? Demanda Youko en traînant Yumi dans la chambre.

- oh! petite soeur! Alors prête à venir vivre ici! Lança t'elle désintéressée

- Sachiko! Je ne suis pas d'accord de ton comportement malheureusement comme la tradition le veut on ne peu briser la règles, maintenant je souhaite que tu t'occupe de ta petite soeur même après le festival! déclara Youko en laissant Sachiko et Yumi ensemble.

- tu ne sais même pas mon prénom! Lança Yumi

- bien sûr que je le sais tu es Fukuzawa Yumi en 1ère de Lycée transférée aujourd'hui même! Dit-elle

- comment le sait-elle? Se demanda Yumi

- c'est marqué sur ta valise et comme je ne t'avais jamais encore vu avant! Répondit-elle

elle allait poser une autre question lorsque son ventre de mit à hurler de faim c'est qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée, Sachiko rigola.

- on va manger Yumi! Dit-elle en l'emmenant dans la cafétérias ou 7 filles étaient déjà installée lorsqu'elle arriva avec Yumi

- je vous présente ma petite soeur Fukuzawa Yumi c'est elle qui jouera dans la pièce! dit-elle

- tu le savais Youko? demanda Eriko

- oui! Sachiko à mal interpréter nos paroles tantôt! Expliqua t'elle

- mal interprété vos parole? Répéta Sachiko

- oui tu as trouvé une petite soeur mais cela ne te sauve pas du rôle de cendrillon maintenant que tu le sais oses tu encore dire que Yumi est ta petite soeur? Demanda Youko

- bien sûr! Je considère Yumi comme ma soeur; essaierai-tu d'insulter mon éducation? Interrogea Sachiko

- je crois que nous ferions mieux de se présenter le pauvre petit chat se sent mal à l'aise! Déclara la drôle de fille, Yumi se cacha derrière Sachiko à ses mots.

- tu as raison! Je m'appelle Youko je suis en dernière année et je fais partie du yamayurikai le conseil étudiant en tant que rosa Chinensis! Dit-elle

- je suis Eriko, je suis en troisième également et on m'appelle Rosa-foetida! Dit Eriko

- et moi mon petit chat! Je m'appelle Sei! Je suis dans la même année que Youko et Eriko et je suis rosa-gigantea! clama Sei

- je m'appelle Shimako je suis en seconde année et je suis rosa-gigantea en bouton

- je suis Rei, en seconde année et je suis rosa-foetida

- Yoshino,1ère petite soeur de Rei-sama

- Noriko, 1ère petite soeur de Shimako-sama

- excusez-moi mais pourquoi des soeurs? Demanda Yumi

- bien petite Yumi, l'école à instaurer un système de soeur afin de former une entendre entre toutes les années, une sempai qui forme une kouhai! Expliqua Youko

Le ventre de Yumi cria à nouveau

- maintenant mangeons! Déclara Youko en faisant un clin d'oeil à Yumi.

Le soir venu Yumi était couchée dans sa nouvelle chambre, car tous membre du yamayurikai doit être logé dans leur dortoir, sa chambre était juste en face de celle de Sachiko.

- quel journée! Pensa Yumi, moi qui espérait ne pas être trop remarquée je pense que c'est raté, j'espère que demain sera plus calme! Pensa t'elle avant de s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Nda: idem

chapitre 2:

Yumi dormait profondément elle qui n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir avant une heure avancée de la nuit.

Lorsque tout un coup elle ressentit une secousse, elle se réveilla en sursaut pour voir Yoshino la secoué afin de la réveiller.

- Yoshino? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda t'elle inquiète

- rien! Mais comme tu es la petite soeur tu te dois de préparer le petit déjeuné avec nous c'est la tradition! Expliqua Yoshino, Yumi s'habilla et rejoins Noriko et Yoshino dans les cuisines.

- Yumi comme c'est toi la plus jeune c'est à toi de préparer le petit déjeuné, pendant que nous on va réveiller les grande soeurs! déclara Noriko

Yumi se mit donc à préparer ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger chez elle, du riz,

du nori (algues séchée) , du poisson grillé, et du nattô, elle prépara la table et mit tous ces plats dessus.

Les filles arrivèrent toutes là sauf Sachiko.

- c'est quoi? Demanda Sei en sourcillant

- bien c'est le petit déjeuné! Expliqua Yumi

- bon eh!bien Yumi tu t'es surpassée, bonne appétit les filles, oh! Yumi va réveiller Sachiko mais je te prévient le matin elle est grognon! Déclara Youko

Yumi toqua à la porte de Sachiko, essaya de l'ouvrir mais visiblement elle était verrouillée, Yumi entra donc dans la chambre à côté ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta sur le balcon pour rejoindre celle de Sachiko, Sachiko sentit une aura, ouvrit les yeux et vit Yumi marcher sur le rebord de son balcon, dans un sursaut de peur elle ouvrit la fenêtre et tira Yumi dans sa chambre.

- ça ne va pas dans ta tête? Tu es suicidaire? demanda t'elle

- non! Tu avais fermé ta porte et j'avais beau toqué tu ne répondais pas! S'exclama t'elle

- cette fille à de la ressource au lieu d'abandonné comme d'autre aurais fait elle à risqué sa vie pour mener à bien sa mission! Pensa Sachiko en serrant Yumi dans ses bras doucement, ne refais plus jamais ça, tu veux que je meure de peur? dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de Yumi, la jeune fille se sentait bien comme ça, elle se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents il y avait 1 mois de cela.

- bien sachiko-sama! Dit-elle

- maintenant attend moi dans le couloir je vais m'habillé et nous irons déjeuné ensemble! S'éccria t'elle.

Les membres du conseils n'en revenait pas de voir Yumi revenir avec Sachiko, Sachiko n'était pas une personne du matin et en d'autre temps elle envoyait bouler violemment tous ceux qui osait l'extirpé de son sommeil.

- décidément cette petite à du potentiel! Pensa Youko

Sachiko regarda les aliments qu'il y avait à table

- qu'est-ce donc que cela? Demanda t'elle l'air dégoûtée

- le petit déjeuné! Répondit Yumi

- c'est une blague? Tu ne t'attend quand même pas à ce que je mange cela? Demanda Sachiko l'air hautaine

- bien sûr comment pouvez-vous dire que cela est mauvais alors que vous ne l'avez même pas goûter? Interrogea Yumi au bord de la défensive

- son odeur me le confirme! Répondit-elle

- mais pour qui vous prenez-vous? Vous pourriez au moins faire un effort! Savez-vous combien de temps j'ai passé à le faire? Lança Yumi

- je vais m'acheter 2 petits pains à l'école! Déclara Sachiko en se levant de table et en avançant.

Yumi était exaspérée, cette fille était si énervante!

- ne t'en fais pas Yumi, Sachiko à toujours eu un sale caractère! Reprit Yoshino en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- aujourd'hui nous accueillions une nouvelle étudiante dans notre classe, j'espère que vous lui réserverez un accueil agréable et chaleureux! Déclara la professeur, Yumi entra en classe, elle sourit en voyant que Yoshino et Noriko était dans la même classe qu'elle au moins elle ne serait pas toute seule.

- bonjour à toute, je m'appelle Fukuzawa Yumi, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que nous deviendrons toute amie! Dit-elle en saluant la classe

- bien! Avez-vous des questions à poser à Yumi-san? Demanda la professeur.

- est-ce vrai que tu es déjà devenue la petite soeur de'ogasawara-sama? Demanda l'une d'entre-elle

- oui! Répondit Yumi

- vous vous connaissiez déjà avant? Demanda une autre fille

- bien, je... commença Yumi elle ne savait pas quoi répondre

- bien sûr, pourquoi Sachiko-sama prendrait une totale inconnue comme petite soeur! Confirma Yoshino

- bien justement c'est ce que je me demandais! Pensa Yumi

Après les cours Yumi devait faire son premier jours de corvée en nettoyant la salle du conseil du yamayurikai, c'est comme ça qu'elle entendit par hasard la dispute entre Sachiko et sa soeur.

- Sachiko! Te rend tu compte de ce que tu as fait, tu as pris n'importe quel venue pour faire partie du yamayurikai pire encore tu ne la connais même pas! S'exclama Youko

- dois-je la laisser tomber et rompre ma promesse? Demanda t'elle hautaine

- bien sûr que non, la tradition serait brisée que compte tu dires aux élèves qui nous prennent en exemple, au lieu de te montrer égoïste tu ferais mieux de grandir et de prendre tes responsabilité en tant que grande soeur, maintenant l'affaire est close et sache que si tu pensais éviter le rôle de cendrillon en trouvant une petite soeur, tu es mal tombée ma chère! S'énerva Youko

- onee-sama vous êtes pathétique toujours avec vos tradition vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche! Reprit Sachiko, Yumi elle essayait de ne pas s'intéresser mais elle n'avait jamais été douée pour refouler sa curiosité, elle écoutait à la porte, elle détestait entendre des gens se crier dessus comme ses parents le faisait tous le temps, elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, elle se sentait si seule ici, tous le monde là regardait de haut.

Sachiko ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Yumi en pleurs

- tu écoutais? Demanda t'elle séchement

- je suis désolé je ne voulais pas! Répondit-elle

- pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda Youko

- vous vous disputiez tellement violemment, vous êtes soeur et des soeurs ne devraient t'elles pas se soutenir? Demanda t'elle en regardant les 2 jeune filles les yeux larmoyant.

- ce pourquoi nous nous disputions ne te regarde absolument pas! Tu manque vraiment d'éducation mais comme je suis ta grande soeur je me dois de t'apprendre les bonne manière! Déclara t'elle en ayant aucun geste de sympathie pour sa soeur qui pleurait, oh! Et cesse de pleurer ce sont les bébés qui pleure! Dit-elle froidement avant de quitter la pièce.

- je suis désolé de la froideur de Sachiko, elle n'est pas mauvaise c'est juste qu'elle à du mal à ouvrir son coeur! Dit Youko en emmenant Yumi à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Youko-sama pourquoi l'obligé vous à tenir ce rôle qu'elle ne veut pas? Demanda Yumi

- eh!bien vois-tu ! Sachiko à une haine démentielle envers les hommes et considèrent ceux-ci comme des moins que rien, la pièce que nous jouons mets en scène des rôles masculin et féminin et Sachiko ne veut pas jouer cendrillon avec un garçon! Expliqua Youko

- mais vous vous voulez qu'elle surmonte sa peur des hommes! Déclara Yumi

- c'est tout à fait ça Yumi tu es perspicace! Reprit Youko enjouée en serrant sa toute petite soeur dans ses bras , s'il te plaît pardonna là, même si elle n'à pas un caractère docile nous l'aimons toute très fort, reprit Youko

- je ne lui en veut pas! Déclara Yumi

- tu es une bonne fille! Reprit Youko

- oh! Mon petit chaton est là! S'exclama Sei en le prenant dans ses bras

- Sei voyons laisse-là tranquille tu la met mal à l'aise! Reprit Youko

- mais justement Youko, regarde la panoplie d'expression quelle à n'est-elle pas intéressante? Questionna Sei.

Sachiko était seule dans la bibliothèque et était plongée dans un livre lorsque Yumi posa sa main sur son épaule.

- puis-je m'asseoir? Demanda t'elle

- si c'est ce que tu veux! Fais-le! Répondit Sachiko en haussant les épaules

- Sachiko-sama! Je suis désolé d'avoir mal agis et de vous avoir mit dans l'embarras avec mon comportement! S'excusa t'elle, Sachiko releva ses yeux bleu pour croiser son regard avec celui de Yumi.

- je pense que je devrais également m'excuser j'ai été rude avec toi et je n'ai pas pensé au sentiment de solitude que tu pourrais avoir suite à ta venue récente ici, je suis également désolé de mon comportement mais vois-tu tous le monde s'attend tellement à ce que je sois comme-ça j'ai beaux faire tous ce que je peux pour changer mon comportement personne ne remarque jamais rien alors je ne me donne plus la peine de faire des efforts! Expliqua Sachiko

- je comprend! Déclara Yumi

- bien! Alors ça te dirais d'aller manger quelques choses je commence à avoir un peu faim! Avoua t'elle

- si vous n'aviez pas fait votre difficile ce matin! Commença Yumi

Yumi se coucha dans son lit, elle commençait à comprendre doucement Sachiko, elle donnait une fausse impression d'elle en public mais en fait c'était une personne admirable ,Yumi s'endormit assez vite grâce à son manque de sommeil la veille et au aventure qu'elle avait vécue aujourd'hui.

Sachiko entra doucement dans la chambre de Yumi, remit sa couverture sur son corp et posa sa main sur son front.

- je te promets que je te protégerais! Chuchota t'elle

- tiens Sa-chan! Tu as eu la même idée que moi! Dommage! Déclara Sei, assez fort pour que Yumi l'entende et se réveille.

- que faites-vous ici toute les 2? Demanda Yumi

- Sachiko voulait vous aimer passionnément! Répondit Sei

Yumi rougit

- aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh! Cria Yumi

- c'est malin Sei! Puis d'ailleurs ne me mêler pas à vos pensée impure! Reprit séchement Sachiko

- perverse! Sortez de ma chambre! Cria Yumi

- mais Yumi laissez-moi vous faire juste un petit câlin amicale! Reprit Sei

- sortez! hurla Yumi

décidément Yumi ne comprendrait jamais ces membres, ou était-elle tombée, des gens louches avec des comportement bizarre il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'attirer ces problèmes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3:

Yumi marchait lentement comme il était souhaiter dans cette école en route vers la statue de prière lorsqu'elle rencontra Sachiko qui l'y attendait

- je peux savoir ou tu étais-ce matin, nous ne t'avons pas vue au déjeuné? Demanda Sachiko l'air détachée

- nulle part c'est juste que j'avais besoin de réfléchir! Répondit Yumi

- n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est la répétition de la pièce après les cours! Déclara Sachiko

- je croyais que je ne jouais pas dans la pièce! S'exclama Yumi avec un air hébété sur son visage

- bien sûr que si! Tu fais partie du yamayurikai donc tu joues automatiquement dans la pièce, c'est pour ça que je t'apporte ton script! Dit-elle en agitant le carnet de script

- merci! Dit Yumi en prenant le carnet et en le mettant dans son sac, elle allait s'en aller lorsque

- attend Yumi! Appela Sachiko

- qu'y a t'il Sachiko-sama? Interrogea t'elle

- tiens moi ça! Reprit Sachiko en lui tendant son sac, Yumi le porta, Sachiko commença à arranger son col et à renouer son foulard.

- nous sommes soeurs, il se doit que tu m'appelle Onee-sama à présent et essaie de prendre soin de ton apparence, maria-sama nous regarde! Dit-elle, alors que dois-tu répondre? Demanda Sachiko

- merci! On...

- mon petit chat! Tu vas bien, j'étais inquiète pour toi! Déclara Sei en aggripant Yumi

- Sei-sama voudriez-vous arrêtez de vous accrochez comme ça à ma petite soeur, vous avez 2 petites soeur! Clama Sachiko froidement

- Shimako et Noriko je n'y pense même pas! Dit-elle

- eh!bien faites là même chose de Yumi! répondit-elle Séchement en fusillant Sei du regard

- tu viens à peine d'arriver que des rumeurs circulent sur toi! Reprit Yoshino en montrant la dernière édition du journal, montrant Sei prenant Yumi dans ses bras et Sachiko lui crier dessus avec en gros titre: "triangle amoureux au yamayurikai"

- ce n'est pas possible! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça vient! Déclara t'elle

- Sei-sama ne changera jamais, c'est une coureuse de jupon! Prévint Noriko

- par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est le comportement de Sachiko d'habitude elle feint l'indifférence lorsqu'elle est choquée et là elle te préserve de Sei comme une lionne qui défendrait ses petits! reprit Yoshino

- oui! Elle change tous le temps de caractère! Je ne la comprend vraiment pas! Répondit Yumi

Sachiko regardait Yumi s'entraîner à danser!

-Elle est si maladroite! Pensais t'elle

Elle arriva pour prendre sa main de celle de Rei

- je vais te montrer, tu as retenu les pas mais tu n'arrive pas à les enchaîner avec fluidité on dirait un bâton qui essaye de danser avec un élastique! Complimenta Sachiko

- merci pour la comparaison je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi aimable! Répondit Yumi

- bon mets tes mains ici! Déclara Sachiko en posant les mains de Yumi sur ses épaules et les sienne sur ses hanches, ensuite suis moi, c'est à l'homme de guider! Expliqua t'elle

- Sachiko-sama ! Appela Yumi

- je ne t'écoute pas si tu ne m'appelle pas Onee-sama! Répondit Sachiko

Yumi était assise dans son lit, entre l'école, les corvée, les répétitions pour la sieste et les réunions du yamayurikai, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Sachiko entra dans sa chambre

- tu vas bien Yumi? Demanda t'elle

- oui! répondit Yumi la tête enfoncée dans son coussin

- tu as fait tes devoirs? Demanda Sachiko

- non!

- tu veux que je t'aide à les faire? Proposa Sachiko

- non! Je n'ai pas envie de les faires! répondit-elle

- il faut que tu les fasses sinon tu vas avoir de mauvais point et je vais avoir la honte sur moi! Reprit Sachiko

-tu n'avais qu'à choisir une autre soeur plus intelligente! Reprit Yumi

- tu es toujours si...enfin tellement...irréfléchie dans tes propos, tu me convient bien à moi comme petite soeur enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire! Expliqua t'elle

- dois-je le prendre comme un compliment? demanda Yumi

- Yumii! As-tu vu Sachiko? Demanda Youko en tocqant à la porte de la chambre de Yumi

Sachiko lui fit signe de ne rien dire

- euh!non pourquoi avez-vous un message que je pourrais lui transmettre si elle vient dans ma chambre? Demanda Yumi

- bien dit-lui que le prince d'Hanadera qui jouera avec elle dans la pièce veut la voir! Dit-elle

- si je la vois je lui transmettrais le message! Répondit-Yumi

- merci! Yumi tu es une chic fille! Reprit Youko

une fois que Youko fut partie, Yumi regarda le visage de Sachiko qui paraissait décomposé.

- Sachiko-sama! vous devriez y allez! Reprit Yumi

- mais de quoi tu te mêles, ce sont mes affaires tu es la petites soeur tu dois rester à ta place! Déclara séchement Sachiko

- ok! Bien puisque c'est comme-ça ne me demandez plus rien! Reprit Yumi en continuant à bouder. Sachiko sourit en voyant Yumi retournée et marmonner quelque chose dans son coin.

- j'espère que tu accepteras ton destin tous comme j'ai accepté le mien! Déclara Sachiko .

- Kashiwagi!appela Sachiko

- ah! Sa-chan! Dit-il en affichant un sourire sur son visage

- tu voulais me voir? Demanda Sachiko en rétrécissant ses yeux de dégoût.

- oui! Pourrais-tu tenir encore un petit peu avant d'exploser, ton secret ne sera pas garder longtemps aux yeux de tous le monde, ton grand-père à déjà parlé avec monsieur Otojanari et ils ont décidé de venir l'annoncer bientôt! Expliqua t'il

- bien! Je ferais de mon mieux mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile! Expliqua Sachiko

- c'est une sorte de test !expliqua Kashiwagi, pour le rôle du prince ne t'inquiète pas je vais me désister! Reprit Kashiwagi

- merci! Tu es un ami sincère! Expliqua Sachiko

- Quoi! Mais ce n'est pas possible! À 1 semaine de la pièce, je ne comprend pas il avait l'air si enthousiaste! Reprit Eriko ses mains soutenant sa tête, Yumi se sentit tous un coup anxieuse et si Sachiko lui demandait de lui rendre son rosaire.

- Yumi? Appela Sachiko

- oui! Répondit Yumi

- as-tu appris ton texte? Demanda Sachiko

- bien? Je, euh! Non! Admis Yumi génée

- eh!bien voilà! Comme elle n'a pas encore appris son texte faites là jouer le rôle de cendrillon et je jouerais le rôle du prince! Reprit Sachiko

- bien! Nous n'avons plus le choix, Yumi tu pense que tu y arriveras? Demanda Youko

- je l'aiderais à apprendre ses lignes! Reprit Sachiko

- Yumi on compte toutes sur toi! Fait de ton mieux! Encouragea Youko

- non!non!reprend cette phrase tu ne le dit pas sur le bon ton! Déclara Sachiko

- belle-mère! Vous êtes tyrannique! J'irais au bal que vous le vouliez ou non! Répéta Yumi

cela faisait bien 20 fois que Sachiko lui faisait répéter la phrase.

- tu l'as dit tellement sans conviction, essaie de t'imaginer que l'on décide tous pour toi et que la seule chose que tu veuille on ne te l'accorde pas! Expliqua Sachiko

Le jour de la pièce arriva, Yumi était pétrifiée dans les vestiaire, elle était assise tremblante

Sachiko entra et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Yumi, n'ai pas peur, je serais avec toi, prend une bonne respiration...et relâche, tous va bien se passer! Déclara Sachiko

- merci onee-sama! Dit-elle

Sachiko plaça sa main sur la joue de Yumi

- tu m'appelle onee-sama enfin! Dit-elle doucement en souriant.

- Aïe! Reprit Sachiko doucement, tu m'as marché sur le pied fait attention! Dit-elle

- désolé je n'ai pas fait exprès !s'excusa t'elle

- ouille! Reprit Sachiko, le fais-tu exprès? Demanda Sachiko

- non, désolé! Fit Yumi

- Aïya! déclara Sachiko, Yumi venait une nouvelle fois de lui écraser le pied en dansant

la pièce fut un succès malgré les maladresse de Yumi, Sachiko entra dans les vestiaires et retira ses chaussures se massant les pieds.

- 28! C'est le nombre de fois ou tu m'as écrasé les orteils! Déclara Sachiko

- je suis désolé, onee-sama je ne voulais pas! Expliqua Yumi

- il faudra que je te donne des cours intensif de danse parce qu'à ce rythme là lors de la prochaine pièce je devrais danser sur mes mains! Ironisa Sachiko

- tu es vraiment! Pas gentille onee-sama! Clama Yumi

- il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse! Lui répondit Sachiko

- toujours occupées à vous chamailler comme je vois, je venais juste vous féliciter, grâce à vous la pièce à été un succès! Déclara Youko

la nuit, lorsque Yumi fut endormie profondément Sachiko allat la recouvrir et embrasser son front souriant.

- tu n'as pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre! Dit-elle doucement en la regardant tendrement.


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: idem les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Chapitre 4:

Ses longs cheveux noir flottant au vent et le noeud rouge qui était attaché dans ses cheveux, son air distingué et ses manières de princesse la rendaient plus mature que la plupart de ses camarades de classe, même si elle n'était qu'une enfant de maternelle, Sachiko était une petite fille douée en tous grâce aux nombreux cours qu'elle recevait tous les jours après l'école. Elle avait beaucoup d'admiratrice à la maternelle pour fille de Lilian mais pas d'amis véritable, le plus souvent elle restait seule dans son coin à la récréation.

Un jour alors qu'elle était occupée à dessiné un paysage au pastel une petite fille vint près d'elle.

- bonjour! Dit-elle

- ici nous devons dire gokigenyou !ne le sais tu pas? Demanda Sachiko

- Gokigenyou! Reprit la petite fille, pourquoi tu restes toutes seule? Demanda t'elle

Sachiko leva ses yeux pour voir qui lui adressait la parole, il s'agissait d'une petite fille, les cheveux brun attaché en 2 couettes avec des ruban et des yeux brun

- parce que c'est dangereux de courir! Répondit-elle

- tu t'appelle comment? Demanda la petite fille

- Sachiko! Et toi? Demanda Sachiko

- Yumi, j'ai 4 ans! viens jouer avec moi! Insista t'elle en prenant sa main .

- d'accord! On joue à quoi? Demanda Sachiko qui n'avait pas trop le choix

- on va jouer à se marier! Viens! Reprit Yumi en l'emmenant sous un arbre.

- à partir de maintenant on est unie pour toujours! Déclara Yumi, maintenant il faut se donner un bisous! Dit-elle

Sachiko s'approcha et lui donna un bisous sur la joue.

Sachiko entra dans la chambre de sa soeur, Yumi dormait profondément, elle ouvrit les rideaux et appela Yumi

- Yumi? Appela t'elle doucement, mais Yumi ne réagit pas

- Yumi? Il faut te réveillé! Dit-elle un peu plus fort, Yumi se retourna de l'autre côté

- allez Yumi réveille-toi! Dit-elle en la secouant légèrement

- non! Laisse-moi dormir on est Samedi! Répondit-elle sur un ton fatigué

- réveilles-toi! sinon j'appelle Sei pour te réveillé! Menaça Sachiko

- ok! Je me lève! Mais j'espère que ça en vaut la peine! Déclara Yumi en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Bonne anniversaire Yumi! Déclara Sachiko

- oh! C'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui je ne m'en souvenait plus! Dit Yumi

- tient! Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuné au lit! Mais ne prend pas l'habitude c'est exceptionnel! Déclara Sachiko

- merci! Onee-sama! Viens manger avec moi! Dit Yumi

- très bien! Accepta Sachiko après tous ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa petite soeur fêtait ses 16 ans, Yumi, tu voudrais faire quelques chose? Demanda Sachiko

- je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter la ville autour de l'école! Commença t'elle

- tu veux qu'on aille en ville? Demanda Sachiko c'était plus une déclaration qu'une demande

- bien pourquoi pas, ce sera amusant et puis on pourrais demander au fille de venir avec nous? Proposa Yumi

- ce n'est pas possible, aujourd'hui à part toi et moi personne n'est resté dans le dortoir! Déclara Sachiko en se rappelant de ce que sa grande soeur lui avait dit ce matin

- Sachiko, je t'en prie ne sois pas désagréable avec Yumi, déjà qu'elle sera probablement déçue de rester! Commença Youko

- vous dites cela comme si j'était un monstre, je suis sa grande soeur et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal! Dit-elle

- très bien! Amusez-vous bien toutes les 2!reprit Youko

- onee-sama! Pourquoi tous le monde est partit sauf nous? Demanda Yumi l'air triste

- bien parce que leur famille viennent les chercher! Répondit Sachiko

- la famille, j'avais l'habitude de passer ma journée d'anniversaire avec ma famille, on jouait à des jeux de société, on mangeait du gâteaux, mais c'est fini maintenant! Déclara Yumi le regard sombre

- Yumi? Dit Sachiko

- ma famille me manque! Onee-sama! Déclara Yumi en emballant ses bras autour de Sachiko et en enfonçant sa tête sur son épaule pour y pleurer, Sachiko caressa ses cheveux pour la consoler.

- Yumi, on va aller en ville, on n'aura qu'à passer dans le trous qui se trouve derrière le gymnase, Sei m'à indiqué ou il était! Dit-Sachiko

- ce n'est pas dangereux? Demanda Yumi

- une personne m'à dit un jour qu'il valait mieux demandé pardon que permission! Répondit-elle.

Yumi rougit, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Sachiko lui avait saisit la main pour traverser l'école à la recherche de la faille dans le grillage pour faire le mur, Yumi avait un sentiment de déjà vu, elle avait déjà ressentit cette chose mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- onee-sama si on se fait prendre que risque t'on? Demanda Yumi

- bien on sera certainement sévèrement punie avec du travail ménagé! Expliqua Sachiko, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elles risquaient l'expulsion définitive de l'école, ah! C'est là, allez viens! Déclara Sachiko en poussant Yumi dans les buisson, elle ressortit de l'autre côté de l'école.

Sachiko la rejoignit, lui reprit la main et se mit à courir en la tirant vers la ville, une ville qui semblait ne pas avoir suivit le temps, des vieille maisons beaucoup de magasin artisanal en bois .

Yumi à passé la meilleure journée de sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents, Sachiko avait réellement pris Yumi sous son aile comme une grande soeur, elles s'étaient finalement trouvée.

- vous savez ce que vous risquer? Demanda la directrice en regardant sévèrement les 2 élèves dans son bureau

- oui madame, ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré cette idée! Avoua Sachiko

- bien sûr! Vous croyez que je vais vous croire, la plus brilliante élèves de l'école! Quant à vous, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un grand-père aussi influent, d'ailleurs ils est ici et souhaiterais vous voir pour votre anniversaire! Déclara la vieille femme

- Yumi! Appela t'il

- Gokigenyou grand-père! Dit Yumi en saluant, le vieil homme sourit brièvement

- je vois que tu t'es faites à la vie de l'école, j'en suis ravi, et tu as rencontré Sachiko, justement j'avais à vous parlez en privé toutes les 2! Dit-il en regardant Sachiko

- monsieur Fukuzawa! Dit-elle en saluant à son tour.

- Sachiko! Je suis heureux d'apprendre que vous prenez soin de Yumi, il faut que je vous dise, qu'on à pas tous les jours 16 ans, bien avant votre naissance, le grand-père de Sachiko et moi-même avont conclu un pacte, marié nos petits enfant! Dit-il

- Quoi? Déclara Yumi la bouche grande ouverte dans la surprise

- veuillez fermer votre bouche, il est impoli d'agir comme cela lorsqu'on est une femme! Dit séchement Sachiko

- Yumi, vous êtes la fiancée de Sachiko, d'ici 2 ans vous vous marierez ce qui permettra à nos famille d'unir son capital.

- mais Sachiko est une fille! Déclara Yumi

- oui, nous n'avions pas prévu ça mais nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, nous sommes 2 hommes de paroles, afin que vous conceviez un héritier vous serez inséminée avec la laitance du cousin de Sachiko lorsque vous aurez 20 ans afin de donner un héritier mâle qui sera à la tête de nos 2 familles! Dit-il séchement, sans un au revoir, ou un bonne anniversaire il s'en allat, laissant Yumi et Sachiko ensemble.

- tu le savais! Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? Demanda Yumi les larmes au yeux

- oui, je suis désolé! Dit-elle

- je ne me marierais jamais avec toi, je te déteste onee-sama! Déclara t'elle avant de s'enfuir loin de ce cauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5

désolé d'avoir été si longue pour faire les MAJ c'est que j'ai tellement de projets en cours pour le moment que je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

Yumi était assise dans l'herbe, la tête enfuie dans ses genoux, malgré la pluie qui transperçait ses vêtements , elle restait là .

- ce n'est pas possible! Murmurait-elle

avant même sa naissance toute sa vie avait été décidée, mais comment pouvait-on être aussi cruelle, si seulement ses parents étaient encore là, jamais il ne l'aurait obligé à suivre une telle voie. Yumi se leva peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir loin d'ici, ou personne ne pourrait la trouver.

Le visage collé à la vitre, Sachiko regardait au loin, la journée avait si bien commencé, elle s'en voulait, si seulement elle lui avait avoué directement la vérité au lieu de faire comme si elle ne la connaissait pas. Sachiko se reprit, il pleuvait, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Yumi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle sortit en courant ne prenant même pas la précaution de prendre un parapluie.

- Yumi! Cria t'elle

Elle continua à chercher dans toute l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie au loin une silhouette qui courait vers l'entrée de l'école, elle était sûre que c'était Yumi. Elle la suivit pour la rattraper

- Yumi! Viens ici! Je t'en prie je dois te parler! Dit-elle mais Yumi continua à courir, elle accéléra même. Soudain Yumi trébucha et tomba dans une flaque d'eau.

- Yumi, écoute-moi! Dit Sachiko

- non! Je te déteste! Tu m'as menti, tu avais promis de me protéger et tu me blesses! Dit-elle , elle voulu se relever mais son genoux saignait.

- Imbécile! Déclara Sachiko en enlaçant Yumi, tu vas attraper froid, rentre, je vais te soigner, dit-elle en caressant la tête de Yumi.

Sachiko tira Yumi jusque dans sa chambre et l'obligea à s'asseoir dans son lit,elle allat cherché une trousse de premier soin, elle commença à nettoyé délicatement la plaie de Yumi.

- pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? demanda Yumi la voie tranchée

- bien, justement pour évité que tu ne réagisses comme ça, je voulais que tu apprennes à me connaître avant d'être au courant de cette promesse.

- pourquoi acceptes-tu? demanda Yumi

- je suppose que c'est parce que avant d'être au courant que j'étais promise à toi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi sans m'en rendre compte, lorsque nous étions au jardin d'enfant tu es la seule qui m'a accepté et à joué avec moi, moi qui était tous le temps toute seule j'ai enfin eu une amie sur qui compter puis tu as déménagés, je n'ai plus jamais eu de tel relation avec personne, jusqu'à ce que j'ai 15 ans et que j'aprenne mon mariage arrangé, je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, je t'ai souvent envoyé des lettres et lorsque j'ai appris pour la mort de ta famille j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois acceptée ici, et j'ai tous fait pour te rencontré! expliqua Sachiko en tamponnant la plaie pour enlevé le sang qui coulait.

Yumi était stupéfaite, elle se rappelait d'une mannière très floue de sa petite enfance mais maintenant que Sachiko lui avait dit elle eu quelques vieux souvenir en tête.

- je ne peux pas me marier comme ça ! dit-elle

- Yumi, je sais que cette nouvelle t'a bouleversée mais tu pourrais au moins me donner une chance, après tu décideras? proposa Sachiko

- très bien mais je te préviens si tu essayes d'abuser de mon corps sans mon consentement je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance! prévint Yumi

Sachiko rougit ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit .

- enfin Yumi, je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça! s'exclama t'elle

- Sachiko! appela Yumi, tu sais je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre...avoua t'elle , Sachiko pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit tendrement

- c'est normal je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te les envoyer! Répondit-elle

- Sachiko, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à t'aimer un jour! rerit Yumi

- Bien, on verra ce qui arrivera mais n'oublie pas qu'aux yeux des autres membres du yamayurikai et des élèves de l'école tu es ma petite soeur ! prévint t'elle

- je sais onee-sama!dit Yumi.

- eh! bien Sachiko qu'à tu fais à mon doux petit chaton? demanda Sei en enlaçant possessivement Yumi

- Sei-sama je vous prie de ne pas vous accaparer ma petite soeur, ce sera la dernière fois que je vous met en garde! menaça Sachiko en transperçant Sei de ses yeux glacial et en tirant Yumi loin des bras de Sei. Sei montat ses sourcils et pris un air sournois

- serais-tu jalouse? demanda t'elle un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles

Sachiko fit des yeux large, rougit.

- humph!mais pas du tous, pourquoi serais-je jalouse, c'est juste que ma petite soeur n'est pas un objet! répondit-elle avec colère avant de partir loin du groupe laissant Yumi en face de Sei

- Alors mon petit chaton je t'ai manqué? demanda Sei

- Yumi! vient avec moi! apela Sachiko pour que Yumi ne reste pas seule avec Sei.

Yumi suivit alors calmement Sachiko qui marchait devant un air calme et maussade comme si tous dans la pièce s'assombrissait autour de Sachiko.

- tu peux aller dans ta chambre si tu veux, j'ai des chose à faire! dit-elle froidement sans se retourner.

Yumi entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clef et s'éffondra sur son lit regardant le plafond.

Sachiko était vraiment une fille bizarre, des fois elle était charmante,douce ect, et la seconde d'après elle est froide et inexpressive, pourquoi cela lui arrivait toujours à elle, peut-être ferait-elle mieux de partir d'ici après tous, elle venait d'une famille normale et elle était décidée , elle pourrait s'en sortir toute seule.

Elle commença à mettre 2,3objets dans un sac à dos, elle changea son uniforme contre une salopette et un pull bleu ciel, mis ses baskets,enfila son manteau prit son parapluie, ensuite elle pensa qu'on la verrait sortir si elle prenait la porte et le couloir.

Elle regarda la fenètre s'était son seul espoir pour sortir de cette école maudite, elle attacha ses draps ensemble et commença à se laisser glisser jusque dans le fond.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu s'était les 2M50 qui manquait pour qu'elle soit dans le fond, elle décida donc de tous lacher et elle atterit sur ses fesses lourdement.

- Aiie!dit-elle en se massant l'arrière train, elle ramassa son sac et son parapluis qu'elle avait balancer avant de descendre et courut jusqu'à l'entrée ou elle finit par disparaitre des alentour de cette école qu'elle détestait de plus en plus.

Sachiko elle se décida à apporter à manger à sa petite soeur,elle n'était pas descendue pour manger,elle tocqua à la porte mais aucune réponse ne vint.

- Yumii, ouvre moi, je t'ai apporter ton repas! expliqua t'elle

Toujours aucune réponse

- Yumi,tu vas bien? appela t'elle, les pires scénario se jouèrent dans son esprit,elle lacha le plateau et essaya d'ouvrit la porte en vain, la panique commaneçait à prendre le desssus,ellecourut jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- vite! Yumi est dans sa chambre,j'ai peur qu'elle n'est faites une bétise! expliqua Sachiko

heureusement Youko avait les clefs de toute les chambres,elle ouvrit la porte de Yumi, mais rien, l'armoire était ouverte,des vétements et objets éparpillés un peu partout.

-Yumi? appela Sachiko.

- je pense que la petite est partie! déclara Sei en agitant la corde que Yumi avait fabriquée avec ses draps.

- il faut partir à sa recherche! dit Sachiko

- mais nous ne savons même pas ou elle est allée!répondit Rei

- prévenons la police?proposa Eriko

- non! cria séchement Sachiko, je sais ou elle est! déclara t'elle

- Rei,va avec elle, nous restons ici au cas ou elle reviendrait entre temps! déclara Youko sagement.

Yumi frotta doucement son visage sur le marbre froid.

- maman,papa,Yuuki,je suis venue vous voir! commença t'elle, vous me manquer tellement, depuis que vous n'êtes plus là tous est sans intérèt, je voudrais que vous reveniez! fit-elle en pleurant.

Sachiko entra dans le cimetière guère acceuillant la nuit, cette pluie incessant n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle souffla en elle même lorsqu'elle vit Yumi près de la tombe de ses parents,elle avança doucement et posa la main sur son épaule.

- que fais-tu ici? demanda surprise Yumi

- qu'est-ce que tu crois, idiote, on s'est toute inquiétée, tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais c'est cruelle ce que tu as fais, tu es partie sans rien dire, tu n'est qu'une égoïste! cria Sachiko en secouant Yumi

- et toi! tu ne l'es pas peut-être, depuis que je suis dans cette école tu ne m'apporte que des ennuis, je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses, un moment tu es gentille chaleureuse l'instant d'après tu es froide et cassante comme de la glace!lança Yumi

- c'est parce que... parce que je t'aime et que je m'inquiète pour toi, avoua t'elle.

Avant de saisir Yumi par les épaules et de coller doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les yeux de Yumi s'élargirent, pourtant elle ne cassa pas le baiser,elle apprécia la chaleur de l'étreinte.

Rei tourna le regard génée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle sourit tous de même, elle savait que Sachiko avait le bégun pour Yumi depuis la première fois qu'elles s'était vue.

Rei décida de sortir du cimetière et de les attendres à l'entrée pour ne pas violer leurs vies privées.


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: idem toutes les autres NDA

Chapitre 6:

Le retour jusque l'école et le dortoir se passa dans le silence, Yumi assise entre Sachiko et Rei, Yumi regardait par terre, Sachiko semblait perdue dans ses pensées et regardait la route par la fenêtre et Rei regardait les 2 filles, remarquant que chacune des deux rougissaient légèrement.

Une fois passé la porte du dortoir, Youko arriva avec un air sévère sur son visage pour faire des remontrance à Yumi, mais Sachiko contre toute attente se plaça devant Yumi.

- Je pense que tous le monde est fatigué, demain nous avons école nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher! Dit-elle

Youko sourit à Sachiko

- Sachiko à raison, nous avons eut assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui! répondit-elle.

Sachiko conduit Yumi jusque dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et regarda sa soeur sévèrement.

- tu aurais pu te faire enlever! Dit-elle

- je suis fatiguée Onee-sama! Répondit-elle en allant dans son baluchon pour prendre son pyjama, les filles avaient refais son lit ,fermé la fenêtre remit tous en ordre.

- je vais t'aider à remettre ça dans ton armoire! Déclara Sachiko en passant les vêtement que Yumi avait mis dans son sac pour s'enfouir.

- Tu es fâchée? Demanda Sachiko

- tu as profité de ma faiblesse cétait mon premier baisé! Avoua t'elle en colère

- et tu n'as pas aimé? Demanda Sachiko avec un air narguant.

Heureusement Yumi avait la tête dans son placard, elle avait un peu apprécier mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Sachiko quand même.

- non! Ton baisé était vraiment nul! Répondit-elle d'un ton direct et clair.

Sachiko parut choquée et sortit de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne, elle savait que Yumi avait aimé parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour cassé le baisé, cela lui suffisait comme réaction.

Le lendemain matin, les membres du yamayurikai décidèrent de se rendre toute ensemble jusqu'à leur classe. Youko ,Eriko et Sei ouvrant la marche, Rei, Shimako,Noriko et Sachiko les suivant et Yoshino et Yumi derrière.

- eh!Yumi, tu sais pour ton anniversaire, tien! Déclara Yoshino en mettant un petit paquet carré dans la main de Yumi.

- merci mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Yumi en révélant un bracelet fait main .

- un bracelet porte bonheur! Répondit Yoshino en le prenant des main de Yumi et en le nouant à son poignet.

- merci mais pourquoi? Demanda Yumi perplexe.

- bien on est amie n'est-ce pas? Interrogea Yoshino

Yumi acquiesça d'un signe de tête

- dois-je avoir une autre raison? Demanda Yoshino en souriant à son amie.

Yumi regardait pensivement par la fenêtre pendant les cours, distraite par tous ce qui cétait passé ces derniers temps, de ses fiançailles avec Sachiko, du baisé.

- Fukuzawa-san! déclara la prof en tapant ses 2 mains sur le banc de Yumi qui sursauta et regarda la femme.

- oui ! Madame! Répondit-elle

- mon cours vous intéresse si peu que vous êtes ailleurs depuis le début? Demanda la femme

- bien non, je... commença telle ne sachant quoi répondre

- vous n'étiez déjà pas une élève brilliante lors de votre admission mais si vous continuez à prendre du retard vous allez être en échec à l'examen de la période! Expliqua la prof.

- cela ne se reproduira plus madame! répondit-elle

- bien je vous crois mais pour rattraper votre retard d'aujourd'hui vous resterez en retenue pour rattraper tous les exercices que vous n'avez pas fait! Déclara la prof.

Finissant enfin ces 2 longues heures à travailler l'anglais, Yumi s'étira longuement avant de joindre ses mains pour faire une prière à maria-sama , soudain elle sentit 2 bras l'enlacer à la taille.

- Alors mon petit chat, on devient une racaille? Demanda Sei

- Rosa Gigantea! Que faites-vous ici? Demanda Yumi surprise

- je venais faire mon petit tours habituel avant de rentrer souper! Répondit-elle avant de repartir doucement

- je peux venir avec vous? Demanda Yumi , Sei ne répondit pas mais sourit chaleureusement pour répondre favorablement à la demande de Yumi.

Les 2 filles arrivèrent à un endroit tranquille, un banc juste en dessous d'un saule, un étang entouré d'arbre, de fleurs, Sei s'assit sur le banc en invitant Yumi d'un geste de la main à l'imiter.

- je ne connaissais pas cet endroit! Dit-elle émerveillée par le calme de ce petit havre de paix

- tu ne diras rien à personne cet endroit doit rester un secret entre toi et moi, je viens ici lorsque je veux réfléchir! dit-elle

- réfléchir à quoi? Demanda Yumi curieusement avant de croiser ses mains sur sa bouche

Sei rigola d'une manière peu discrète

- bien, à tous et à rien! Répondit-elle

- c'est un peu confus comme réponse! Avoua Yumi avant que les 2 ne partagent un fou rire.

- bon!et si nous y allions,Sachiko va encore être jalouse! Déclara t'elle

- ça m'étonnerais bien, Sachiko sen fous pas mal de moi! Répondit Yumi en avançant.

- tu te trompes mon petit chat, Sachiko n'est pas facile à vivre, mais crois moi si je sais bien quelques chose de Sachiko c'est qu'elle tient à toi bien plus qu'elle ne veux le faire croire! expliqua Sei avant de caresser le dessus de la tête de Yumi.

Sachiko tournait en rond dans le hall d'entrée du dortoir, attendant Yumi depuis plus d'1 heure

- décidément, pensait-elle, Yumi la rendrait folle d'inquiétude, elle disparaissait à chaque fois.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque la porte d'entrée du dortoir claqua et que les rires de Sei et de Yumi retentirent dans le hall.

- Yumi, ou étais tu donc passée? Demanda Sachiko

- ne t'inquiète pas Sachiko, elle était avec moi! Répondit Sei

- c'est bien ça qui me fait peur! Lança Sachiko en regardant Yumi pour avoir une réponse

- j'étais quelques part, ça ne te regarde pas Sachiko, tu n'es pas ma mère! Reprit Yumi énervée par les questions et les reproches incessant de Sachiko, comme si elle était une enfant de 10 ans

- quel manque cruel d'éducation, je suis ta soeur, il est normal que je m'inquiète de ton sort, et bien puisque c'est comme ça je ne te dirais plus rien! reprit Sachiko en montant dans sa chambre et en claquant la porte bien fort.

- je pense que tu y as été un peu fort! Souffla Sei à Yumi

Sachiko resta plantée devant la porte de la chambre de Yumi puis finalement retourna dans la sienne sans se retourner.

- Sachiko ne s'est pas encore levée? Demanda Yumi agacée lors du petit déjeuné

- non, elle est partie tôt ce matin, son père lui à demandé de l'accompagné à une réunion à new-york elle reviendra dans 3 jours! Expliqua Youko

Yumi sourit en pensant

- yes!tranquille! Pensa t'elle victorieuse du départ de Sachiko

Yumi était tranquillement assise à son bureau dans sa chambre, faisant ses devoirs calmement, ensuite elle écouta la dispute qui avait lieu dans le couloir, Rei et Yoshino se disputaient encore pour des broutilles, presque tous les jours, une dispute éclatait entre ces 2 là puis elles se réconciliaient automatiquement après. Yumi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle et Sachiko se disputaient aussi tous les jours.

- je me demande si elle est encore en colère de ce que je lui ai dit hier? Pensa Yumi, puis elle fronça ses sourcils pourquoi pensait-elle à ça, après tout c'était Sachiko qui l'avait chercher. Perdue dans ses réflexions, Yumi n'entendit pas toquer à la porte, Youko entra .

- oh! je suis désolé, je ne te dérange as j'espère? Demanda Youko

- bien sûr que non! Je réfléchissais à quelques chose! Avoua Yumi en se frottant l'arrière de sa tête un peu génée qu'on l'ai surpris dans la lune.

- Yumi, je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu aimes Sachiko? Demanda Youko , Yumi s'étouffa presque à la question de Youko puis la regarda perplexe, détourna le regard.

- ben je, c'est ma soeur! Dit-elle rougissante

Youko sourit à la réponse de Yumi, la jeune fille ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle aimait bien Sachiko

- tu sais, Sachiko n'est pas une fille facile, mais nous l'aimons toutes beaucoup, quand je serais diplômée je veux que tu l'aides! Expliqua Youko

- je le ferais! Répondit Yumi

- merci! Dit-elle finalement avant de partir

Ensuite Yumi passa toutes sa soirée à penser à ce que Youko lui avait demandé, elle n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle disait que Sachiko n'était pas une fille facile, elle avait un véritable caractère de cochon, de la à penser si elle l'aimait, elle ne savait as très bien ses sentiments ce qui était sûre c'est que même si Sachiko l'énervait au plus haut point, si Sachiko n'avait pas fait d'elle sa soeur elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans ce dortoir et ne se serait jamais fait d'amie comme Yoshino et les autres.

La matinée s'était passée calmement, Yumi, Yoshino, Noriko, et Rei mangeait assise autour d' une table en bois dehors. Comme d'habitude Yoshino se disputait avec Rei

- Rei-chan! Tu aurais pu refuser! Reprit Yoshino

- ne le prend pas mal ce n'est qu'un entrainement! répondit Rei

- oui mais cette fille saute sur tous ce qui bouge! Déclara Yoshino en croisant ses bras.

- On dirait un vieux couple! Fit gauchement remarquer Sei en s'asseyant à côté de Yumi qui sirotait son jus à la paille sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle probablement perdue dans ses propres pensées.

- je me demande ce quelle fait? Se demanda Yumi à elle même avant de remarquer que tous le monde la regardait bizarrement, elle avait du encore faire une drôle d'expression avec son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

NDA:idem autres nda

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait 2 jours que Sachiko était absente, partie en réunion avec son père.

Yumi elle ne cessait de penser à elle même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, en rentrant de l'école, elle se prit à attendre comme une idiote à la porte de la chambre de Sachiko, elle n'était pas venue souvent mais la pièce avait une atmosphère qui lui plaisait bien, elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, avant d'avancer dans la pièce ,laissant glisser sa main contre le mur .

Yumi ne comprenait pas, elle avait toujours ressentit un sentiment de sécurité en venant dans cette pièce mais aujourd'hui alors qu'elle y était elle ne ressentait rien.

Serait-il possible que ce sentiment soit provoqué par la présence de Sachiko?

Yumi secoua sa tête comme pour chasser de telles idées.

Pendant ce temps ,Sachiko flânait le long des boutiques chic de new-york, elle pensait aux membre du yamayurikai à ce qu'ils faisaient à cette heure ci, à ce que Yumi faisait, elle était partie sans rien dire à sa petite soeur, s'étant disputée plus tôt dans la soirée.

Manquerais-je à Yumi?

Sachiko sourit tendrement à cette pensée, même si au fond d'elle même elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre.

Yumi était assise tranquillement sur le banc en dessous du saule près de l'étang, réfléchissant, elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait et cherchait des réponses.

Sursautant légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe, elle souleva le chat et le posa sur ses genoux caressant sa tête.

- toi aussi tu cherches des réponses Lunch! Lui dit-elle

- je pense plutôt qu'il cherche de quoi se nourrir! Répondit Sei

- tu es là rosa Gigantea! S'éccria Yumi surprise

- oui, mais dit-moi mon petit chat, tu cherches des réponses à quelles genre de question? Demanda Sei qui était très perspicace, elle s'assit à côté de Yumi

- bien, en fait, je m'ennuie depuis que Sachiko est partie, j'ai l'impression que l'avoir à mes côtés me permettait d'oublier ma solitude! Expliqua Yumi

- en fait si j'ai bien compris ce que tu essais de me dire, Sachiko te manques! Annonça Sei

- non!je... commença Yumi

- tu sais, je pense que tu devrais être honnête avec toi même, tu devrais commencer par lui demander pardon! Fit Sei en caressant la tête de Yumi comme à son habitude.

Durant la nuit, Yumi pensa à ce que Sei lui avait dit peut-être que Sachiko lui manquait tout compte fait, même si elle était désagréable, elle devait reconnaître que depuis sa rencontre avec elle, elle ne s'était plus jamais sentie aussi seule qu'avant et que Sachiko n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, elle l'avait soignée lorsqu'elle était tombée, elle était venue la chercher dans le cimetière.

Le lendemain au soir.

- ou vas-tu Yumi? Demanda Yoshino inquiète

- ne t'en fait pas, je vais chercher Sachiko à l'aéroport! Rassura t'elle

Sachiko descendit de l'avion, passa le couloir et entra dans le centre de l'aéroport, elle se dirigea d'un pas clair vers l'entrée de l'aéroport ou un chauffeur devait l'y attendre pour la conduire à l'école. Soudain elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule, elle se retourna surprise pour voir Yumi en face d'elle, les cheveux dégoulinant.

- Yumi, que fais-tu ici? Tu es venue toute seule? Tu aurais du rester à Lillian! déclara Sachiko peu rassurée.

- Onee-sama!déclara Yumi

Sachiko fut déconcertée en entendant ce nom sortir de la bouche de Yumi.

- Onee-sama, je suis désolée pour l'autre jour! S'excusa Yumi, une perle de larme roulant sur ses joues, Sachiko se remit de son choc, sortit son mouchoir et essuya délicatement les larmes sur le visage de sa petite soeur.

- Yumi, tu n'es pas coupable, je n'aurais pas du te traiter comme une enfant, pardonne-moi! Répondit-elle. Sachiko fut comme déconnectée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que Yumi faisait, sa petite soeur s'était jetée dans ses bras, Sachiko enlaça précautionneusement sa petite soeur, caressant son dos. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre,

partageant leurs chaleurs.

Sachiko regarda Yumi assise à côtés d'elle dans la voiture, quelque chose avait changé en Yumi, Sachiko ne savait pas ce qui avait changé mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elles s'étaient enfin comprise toutes les deux. Soudain un grognement se fit entendre, Sachiko se tourna pour voir Yumi tenir son ventre.

- et si on allait mangé quelque chose? proposa Sachiko

- je n'ai rien pris sur moi... commença Yumi génée

- je t'invite Yumi ne t'inquiète pas! déclara Sachiko

Yumi n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture à une table, elle s'en donna à coeur joie, sa gourmandise ayant prit le dessus, Sachiko la regardait manger voracement. Yumi n'avait aucune idée des charmes qu'elle dégageait, des cheveux noués avec 2 rubans qui siait parfaitement à son visage au trait encore enfantin, ses 2 grands yeux brun qui montrait tous ce qu'elle pensait, son nez droit et fin, sa bouche rosée , même en ce moment ou elle mangeait comme un ogre elle était belle.

- Yumi, tu es un véritable ogre ma parole!Avoua Sachiko afin de taquiner sa petite soeur

- humph!tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'ogre! répliqua Yumi paraissant choquée et détournant la tête faisant une moue, Sachiko émit un petit rire bientôt rejoins par Yumi.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au dortoir, tout était calme, Sachiko et Yumi se rendirent vers la chambre de Sachiko. Celle- ci était verouillée avec un mot collé sur la porte.

« désolé Sachiko, la personne en charge des chambres à laissé la fenètre ouverte, par ce temps ton lit est complétement humide,ta moquette est détrempée, nous avons trouvé normal que cette personne t'acceuille dans sa chambre.»

Sachiko se retourna vers Yumi, elle était en charge des chambre, mais elle ne se reppelait plus avoir ouvert les fenètres probablement était-elle distraite. En tous cas elle s'attendait à subir la colère de Sachiko.

- bon, j'espère que tu ne fais pas pleinde bruit durant ton sommeil? demanda Sachiko

- si elle te dérange tu peux toujours dormir dans son lit et Yumi viendra dormir dans le mien?proposa Sei sortant sa tête de l'encadrement de sa porte avec un sourire jusquau oreille.

- non, c'est gentil Sei-sama de te proposer mais je pense qu'on réussira à se débrouiller! déclara Sachiko.

Un lit simple pour dormir à deux ce n'est pas l'idéal mais lorsque l'on à pas le choix...

- oh!Yumi veux-tu cesser de bouger, j'ai l'impresion d'être sur un matelas de massage vibrant tellement tu bouges! fit Sachiko

- Onee-sama, si vous ne preniez pas toutes la couverture pour vous je n'aurais pas froid et je ne devrais pas bouger pour me réchauffer! rétorqua Yumi

- si tu n'avais pas laisser ma fenêtre ouverte nous n'en serions pas là! lança Sachiko

- et si tu n'étais pas partie tu l'aurais fermé toi même la fenètre! répondit Yumi

Jusqu'à des heures avancée elles se disputèrent essayant d'argumenter alors qu'elles avaient toutes les 2 tort.

Le lendemain matin,elles arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle à mangé, les yeux gonflés et injecté de sang, les cheveux en bataille.

- eh!bien vous en faites une têtes vous deux! fit remarqué Youko

- ça c'est lorsqu'on fait des folies de son corps! répondit Sei avec un air moqueur, tous le monde arréta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour regarder Sachiko et Yumi.

- Sei-sama, comme toujours vous exagérer, Yumi n'à pas arréter de bouger et de parler pendant la nuit...

- et onee-sama me prenait ma couverture et me poussait par terre... continua Yumi

- ne vous inquiétez plus, cette nuit vous pourrez dormir tranquille! déclara Youko

- je vais récupérer ma chambre!répondit Sachiko un sourire sur son visage

- non! tu vas pouvoir dormir dans un lit...nous avons détecté un problème d'isolation dans ta chambre donc nous avons pensé que Yumi pourrait t'acceuillir quelques jours de plus dans sa chambre! expliqua Eriko

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent, elles allaient encore devoir partager la même chambre.

- puisque je n'ai pas le choix, tu vas m'aider à m'installer!ordonna Sachiko.

Yumi avait du mal à tenir sa concentration, c'est qu'elle manquait sensiblement de sommeil à cause de Sachiko.

Elle cessa de lutter et s'endormit profondément 20 minutes après le commencement du cours de math. La prof remarqua que Yumi sétait endormie, elle ne dit rien pendant le cours pour ne pas perturber tous le monde mais dès que le cours se termina elle arriva près de Yumi toujours occupée à dormir et la secoua doucement.

- Fukuzawa-san! appela t'elle, Yumi ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son prof l'air inquiète

- oh! non, je suis terriblement désolé! s'excusa t'elle

- Fukuzawa-san, quelques chose ne va pas?Je veux dire vous faites des fautes de distaction vous êtes souvent dans la lune et là vous vous endormez...énnonça la prof

- non, tous va bien c'est juste que...que cette nuit j'ai eu des nuisances qui m'ont empéché de dormir correctement, je suis désolé je veillerais à être plus concentrée! dit-elle

- bien, si j'ai votre parole... mais faites attention car vos points deviennent de plus en plus catastrophique! prévint la prof avant de s'en aller.

Yumi s'éffondra littéralement sur son banc, sous l'oeil amusé de Yoshino et de Noriko

- je suis fichue...dit-elle

- Mais non! tu as de la chance! commença Yoshino

- ah! oui cite moi laquelle?interrogea Yumi

- ton onee-sama est l'élève la plus brilliante de l'école! commença Noriko

- et ? posa Yumi

- et tu pourrais lui demander de t'aider à tous rattraper, elle n'aime pas perdre donc je suppose qu'elle t'expliqueras correctement!exposa Yoshino

- je ne suis pas sûre quelle accepte! répondit Yumi

- si tu veux on peu aller avec toi pour lui demander?proposa Noriko

Yoshino et Noriko entourèrent Yumi et la tirèrent jusque dans le couloir...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

Yoshino poussa Yumi jusqu'à la porte de la classe, encourageant celle-ci à demander d'entrer.

Yumi hésitait à toquer et alors qu'elle allait se désister la porte s'ouvrit sur un élèves.

- tu viens voir ta soeur je suppose? Sachiko-san! Ta petite soeur est ici! Appela t'elle se retournant dans la classe.

Yumi regarda vers Yoshino et Noriko subitement absente

"lâche!" pensa t'elle

Sachiko sortit de la classe surprise de voir sa petite soeur ainsi devant la porte de sa classe.

- tous va bien? Demanda t'elle toujours inquiète

- oui enfin non pas vraiment, onee-sama j'ai besoin de vos explications pour remonter ma moyenne! Dit-elle

Sachiko soupira intérieurement de voir que ce n'était pas une situation grave.

- pour le moment Yumi je suis assez occupée mais si tu veux après les cours on peu se retrouver à la bibliothèque! Dit-elle

- ok! Merci... dit-elle, elle se sentait vraiment gênée de venir comme ça , Sachiko retourna dans sa classe et Yumi resta silencieusement devant la porte avant de repartir dans son couloir.

- Oh! Vous deux! Cria t'elle en montrant du doigt Noriko et Yoshino

- alors ? Interrogea Yoshino

- on se retrouve à la bibliothèque après les cours! Mais vous! Vous me le payerez! Dit-elle

Les 2 filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire

- ne soit pas stupide Yumi-chan! Si on ne t'avait pas poussez à le faire tu serais toujours occupée à t'apitoyer sur ton banc! Répondit Yoshino.

Yumi prit un air vaincue, Yoshino n'avait pas totalement tort sur ce qu'elle disait.

La fin des cours arriva enfin, après ce qui avait sembler une éternité pour Yumi, elle quitta ses 2 amies à l'escaliers.

- On se voit tantôt! déclara Yoshino en lui faisant un signe de la main, Yumi attendit que ses amies aie disparu avant de soupirer profondément jusqu'à ce qu'une main posée sur son épaules la fasse sursauté avec un petit cri de surprise, faisant volte face violemment, elle fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était que Sachiko.

- tu as peur de moi Yumi? Demanda t'elle

Yumi secoua vivement sa tête faisant virevolter ses 2 couettes.

- non! Onee-sama! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas je pensais que tu aurais été à la bibliothèque directement! Expliqua Yumi

- bien! C'est ce que j'allais faire mais je t'ai vu et comme une fois de plus tu semblais être perdue dans tes pensées j'ai cru bon de te ramener sur terre! Répondit-elle

Les 2 jeunes filles marchaient côtes à côtes calmement dans les couloirs pour arriver à la bibliothèque , une fois dans la grande pièce à l'atmosphère si calme, elles se dirigèrent vers une grande table en bois massif entourée de chaise également en bois massif et s'assirent côtes à côtes.

Yumi ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'odeur de vieux livre poussiéreux qui embaumais la pièce et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

- j'ai eu vent de tes problèmes d'écoutes et de tes moments d'égarement qui revienne souvent, je peux savoir ce qui te préoccupe tant? Demanda Sachiko inquiète, Yumi soupira une seconde fois dans sa journée avant de répondre calmement à son onee-sama.

- tous, la mort de mes parents, cette école, toi...nous! Dit-elle Sachiko barra soudain sa bouche de ses mains comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

- ne parle pas comme ça de notre relation tous haut! Chuchota t'elle, les livres ont des oreilles! Déclara t'elle toujours chuchotant jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un déclenchement d'appareil photo et d'un flash ne les déconcentre de leur parole.

Une jeune fille avec des lunettes, des cheveux brun lâché se tenait en face d'elles tapotant son appareil photo des étoiles dans les yeux.

Yumi la reconnu tout de suite, elle était assise 2 places devant elle, plutôt bonne élèves elle ne lâchait jamais son appareil photo et elle travaillait en associations avec le journal.

- Tsu...Tsutako-san! Murmura Yumi rougissante honteuse d'avoir été prise dans une telle conversation

- Yo!Fukuzawa-san!Gokigenyou Rosa-chinensis en bouton! Fit-elle en saluant légèrement avant de s'en aller.

Yumi et Sachiko se regardèrent perplexe, leur secrets allaient être révélé...leur relation forcée aussi.

Sachiko décida de rentrer au dortoir afin de mettre en oeuvre une parade avec Yumi afin de démentir la futur publication du journal! Après tous , c'était sa réputation qui était en jeux.

- eh! Bien vous 2! Votre rendez-vous s'est mal passé? Demanda Sei un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Sachiko ne préféra pas relever ce que Sei venait de dire, elle se contenta de passer à côté d'elle faisant semblant de ne pas la voir.

Sei se retourna donc vers Yumi lui jetant un regard souriant, et la sauta littéralement dessus.

- oh! Mon pauvre petit chat! La méchante Sachiko t'as brisé le coeur, viens avec tante Sei, elle va bien s'occuper de toi! Déclara t'elle la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant comme un bébé. Yumi rougit intensément ne sachant que faire.

- Rosa Gigantea! Veuillez je vous prie laisser ma soeur tranquille! Yumi et moi devons faire quelque chose! Reprit Sachiko regardant la scène devant ses yeux.

- oh! Vous devez faire quelque chose! Toute les deux seules ensemble dans votre chambre...Sei souria encore lus large tendit que Yumi comprenait à présent l'allusion, la jeune fille rougit une fois de plus avant de suivre Sachiko jusque dans leurs chambres à présent emménagée pour 2.

La filles plus âgée s'assit calmement dans son lit faisant un geste de la tête pour dire à Yumi de faire le même.

- Yumi! Commença t'elle sur un ton grave, si demain la photo est publiée, les rumeurs sur nous ne vont pas tarder à voyager dans toute l'école et ma position de rose sera compromise! Dit-elle

- pourquoi? Demanda Yumi elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça avait à voir avec le conseil.

- très simple Yumi, je suis une véritable star convoitée par beaucoup de monde si on découvre que j'entretiens une relation avec une jeune éffrontée nouvellement arrivée mon image de jeune fille modèle et de glace inapprochable qui faisait ma reconnaissance sera perdu à tous jamais! Expliqua t'elle

- relation... Sachiko! Que je sâche ce n'était pas mon idée de me fiancer avec toi! D'ailleurs moi si on me demande mon avis je ne suis absolument pas d'accord! Reprit Yumi contrariée.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Sachiko et Yumi étaient assise côte à côte à la grande table en bois du yamayurikai, l'atmosphère y était lourde et le silence consterné y régnait.

En face d'elles était assise calmement Youko-sama, elle les fixait droit dans les yeux cherchant des réponses éventuelles, puis elle avança le journal qui avait fait esclandre ce matin dans toute l'école il n'avait pas fallu plus de 2 heures pour que Yumi et Sachiko soient montrées du doigts malgré leurs précautions pour ne pas apparaître ensemble.

- qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demanda t'elle

Yumi et Sachiko baissèrent leur regard pour regarder la photo de première page, cette Tsutako n'avait pas raté le moment et la rédactrice en chef du journal non plus en titre principale souligné en roue " la nouvelle étudiante plus qu'une soeur pour rosa-chinensis en bouton!" puis un peu en dessous et en plus petit " Sachiko aurait-elle perdu son innocence?"

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent gravement puis elles tournèrent leurs visages vers Youko-sama qui attendait toujours une réponse, Sachiko prit une bouffée d'air.

- Onee-sama! La vérité c'est que...Yumi et moi...commença t'elle

Yumi devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, "va t'elle le dire?" "Comment Youko va réagir?"

Ces 2 questions hantaient son esprit.

- nous...sommes...cousine! S'exclama t'elle

les traits de Yumi prirent la grimace de la surprise totale, "qu'avait-elle encore fait!" pensa t'elle

- Yumi est-ce vrai? Demanda Youko

Yumi se tourna vers Sachiko qui la regardait suppliante, elle soupira relâchant son visage.

- oui! Ça l'est! S'exclama t'elle

- très bien! Puisque vous le dites alors je vous crois mais il va falloir que vous alliez régler tous ça avec la rédactrice du journal pour qu'elle publie un démenti! Expliqua Youko.

Sachiko et Yumi marchaient lentement sur le chemin jusqu'à la pièce ou le journal était installé, pas un mots n'avaient été échangé entre les 2 filles.

- Onee-sama pourquoi as-tu menti? Demanda Yumi

Sachiko se retourna une expression que Yumi n'avait jamais pu voir dans ses yeux jusque-là.

- j'avais peur Yumi, j'aime beaucoup mon onee-sama et je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette en apprenant la vérité sur nous! Expliqua t'elle

Yumi était complètement abasourdie tant les mots de Sachiko étaient honnêtes, elle se contenta juste de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sachiko, les 2 échangèrent un tendre regard .

- Onee-sama! Je suis avec toi! Dit-elle calmement, Sachiko lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras

- merci Yumi! Murmura t'elle

Elles entrèrent dans la salle ou se trouvait le club de journalisme, Yumi n'en revenait pas de la rapidité avec laquelle le visage de Sachiko était redevenu impassible.

Une jeune fille avec une queue de cheval était assise calmement comme-ci elle les attendaient , les toisant de son regard mature et décidé.

- Je vous attendaient! Dit-elle calmement, vous pouvez vous asseoir nous allons discuter calmement! Reprit-elle toujours aussi solennelle.

Sachiko et Yumi s'asseyaient donc ...

- Bien que puis-je pour vous? Demanda la journaliste

- mais vous le savez très bien ce que vous pouvez faire! S'énerva Sachiko

- j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse rien faire... le fait est un fait! Répondit-elle

- votre journal n'est qu'un tissus d'ineptie! Répliqua

Sachiko, et j'exige que vous publiez un démentit demain! Reprit-elle si Sachiko avait eu des poignard à la place des yeux la journaliste serait déjà inerte dans son sang, pensait Yumi assise calmement.

- et qu'est-ce qui est la vérité Sachiko? Que tu es sa cousine je ne le crois pas! Dit-elle

Comment avait-elle fait pour l'apprendre, Yumi était stupéfaite, la jeune fille le vit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- simple Fukuzawa-san! Je suis une journaliste qui sait faire des déductions avec ce que je vois! Souffla t'elle.

Sachiko repartit furieuse de là claquant la porte, elle tira Yumi par sa main jusqu'à l'extérieur, et Yumi ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder Sachiko qui la tirait .

Enfin elle s'arrêta toujours dos à Yumi, celle-ci savait parfaitement que si elle ne faisait rien toute la colère de Sachiko lui retomberait dessus.

- Onee-sama! Appela t'elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule, Sachiko soupira puis se retourna prenant Yumi dans ses bras, elles restèrent un moment comme-ça Sachiko caressant les cheveux de Yumi.

Yumi se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé en elle, elle recherchait elle même que Sachiko la regarde, la prenne dans ses bras un peu comme-ci elle avait besoin de ces moments rare et tendre, son coeur commença à battre à toute allure.

- Sachiko...est-ce que tu m'aimes? Demanda t'elle hésitante les joues en feux et le regard noyés, Sachiko parut déstabilisée par cette question elle se reprit et plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Yumi caressant sa joue.

- je t'ai toujours aimé Yumi depuis toute petite et je n'ai jamais douté de mes sentiments pour toi dès ton entrée à l'école! Répondit-elle.

Yumi savait que ce que Sachiko lui disait était sincère, mais elle n'était pas sûre de ces propres sentiments il était vrai et ça Yumi devait se l'avouer que Sachiko lui plaisait autant physiquement que psychologiquement mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour avec un grand A?

Yumi ne savait le dire exactement.

Lorsque Yumi prit conscience du rapprochement soudain du visage de Sachiko, du souffle chaud qui lui caressait le visage il était trop tard pour reculer, Sachiko resserra son emprise et posa délicatement ses lèvres chaude,douce et humide sur celle de Yumi.

Un tourbillon d'émotion envahi Yumi, c'était comme-ci elle devenait folle tout en elle s'agitait, son coeur, elle ressentait aussi des chatouilles dans le ventre ...

Sachiko n'approfondit pas plus le baiser, juste sentir les goût de miel sur les lèvres douce de Yumi lui suffisait.

Après 1 minutes qui parut durer une éternité Sachiko retira ses lèvres de celle de Yumi, elles avaient du mal à reprendre leurs souffle comme-ci elle avait couru un marathon.

Entrelaçant sa main avec celle de Yumi elle décida de retourner au local du journal.

- je savais que vous ne tardiez pas à revenir! Reprit la journaliste

- très bien! Vous voulez la vérité alors publiez la vérité mais je veux que ce soit la vérité vrai et pas un tissus de mensonge! S'exclama Sachiko.

La journaliste parut étonnée un instant puis se reprit, souriant jusqu'à ces oreilles.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Sachiko et Yumi furent interviewée sur leur véritable relation.

Une fois dans le dortoir du yamayurikai Sachiko n'avait toujours pas lâcher la main de Yumi, elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Youko.

- Onee-sama es-tu sure? Demanda Yumi

Sachiko lui souriait à présent tendrement

- oui, de toute façon quoi qu'il se passe je suis avec toi à présent! Répondit-elle


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

Sachiko toqua à la porte, entendant la voie de Youko s'élever pour inviter Sachiko et Yumi à rentrer dans la chambre.

Celle-ci était assise à son bureau en face de la fenêtre et leur tournait le dos, elle fit piveter sa chaise de bureau pour regarder les 2 membres de sa famille levant un sourcil dans un air perplexe.

- qu'y a t'il? Demanda t'elle regardant les 2 jeunes filles devant elle, son regard tomba sur leur mains entrelacée ensemble, Sachiko se tenait là, le yeux mouillé, elle se savait pas quoi dire.

Youko soupira longuement en se levant de son siège.

- je vois! Dit-elle calmement s'approchant de sa soeur, elle regarda Yumi et lui donna un faible sourire.

- Yumi-chan! Tu peux attendre dans ta chambre je dois parler seul à seul avec Sachiko? demanda t'elle, Yumi sortit en se confondant d'excuse et referma la porte, elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait à présent avec Sachiko...tournant en rond inquiète, "qu'est-ce que Youko allait penser?"

- Onee-sama je...commença Sachiko, elle ne put retenir lus longtemps ses larmes, Youko la prit dans ses bras caressant son dos pour la réconforter un peu.

- chuut! Sachiko ne dit plus rien...ce n'est pas grave! Dit-elle

- si Onee-sama...je t'ai menti, je suis désolé! Reprit Sachiko sanglotant

- Tu es venue pour me le dire et puis je le savais! Répondit Youko, Sachiko releva la tête croisant le regard vert de sa soeur, eh! Oui...tu es ma petite soeur et je sais toujours quand quelque chose de tracasse, j'ai remarqué la nervosité avant que Yumi n'arrive à l'école, ton agitation soudaine autour d'elle, tes petits regard en coin... énuméra Youko en souriant

- et tu ne m'as rien dit? questionna Sachiko essuyant ses larmes, Youko caressa la joue de Sachiko

- bien sûr que non! Je savais bien que si je te demanderais quelque chose tu t'énerverais et tu refuserais de répondre donc j'ai finalement décidé d'attendre que tu me le dise toi même! expliqua t'elle

- Onee-sama, je suis désolée...j'avais peur! S'écria Sachiko

- ne t'en fais pas Sachiko je n'aurais jamais pu te demander de rendre ton rosaire pour si peu...tu es amoureuse et peux importe la personne que tu aimes je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et pour t'écouter tu es ma petite soeur et je t'aime comme tu es! Déclara Youko, et puis en plus Yumi est une bonne fille... elle est naïve mais elle t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer! Expliqua t'elle

- comment? Demanda Sachiko

- ah! Ça c'est mon petit secret...s'enquit de dire Youko

- onee-sama et les élèves, le reste du yamayurikai? Questionna Sachiko nerveusement

- ne t'en fais pas pour ça Sachiko, les élèves n'ont pas intérêt à te manquer de respect ni à toi ni à Yumi quant au yamayurikai je ne pense pas qu'elles te jugeront je sais que tu n'entretiens pas de très bonne relation mais contrairement à ce que tu penses croire elles sont tes amies et celles de Yumi et elles ne te lâcheront jamais peu importe la situation! Rassura Youko

Sachiko souria à sa grande soeur, elle se sentait apaisée comme jamais auparavant.

- ne t'inquiète plus et va plutôt rejoindre Yumi dans votre chambre et n'oublier pas de faire vos devoirs au lieu de faire des bêtises! conseilla Youko

Sachiko rougit légèrement

- onee-sama! S'arqua t'elle mais elle ne reçu comme réponse qu'un petit rire taquin.

Elle rentra doucement dans la chambre et souri en voyant Yumi faire les cents pas, il était clair que la jeune fille s'en faisait énormément pour Sachiko, Sachiko resta quelque instant à regarder Yumi se tracasser avant de signifier sa présence par un rictus amusé.

Yumi se retourna rougissant de honte d'avoir été vue aussi nerveuse qu'un poisson qu'on aurai sortit de l'eau.

Sachiko s'approcha de Yumi, prenant doucement les mains de Yumi dans les siennes.

- Ne t'en fais pas Yumi...ça s'est bien passé! Dit-elle, le visage de Yumi se décontracta à la fin de la prononciation de ces quelques mots.

- je...je suis contente pour toi onee-sama! Dit-elle souriante

- Yumi, je sais que j'ai beaucoup insisté pour que tu m'appelles onee-sama que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi mais je pense que maintenant il serait temps de s'ouvrir l'une à l'autre...commença t'elle ensuite elle se retourna scrutant la porte d'un air dévastateur, elle brisa le contact entre ses mains et celle de Yumi et ouvrit violemment la porte.

Yoshino,Noriko, et Sei tombèrent dans la pièce sous le regard choqué de Yumi et celui grondant de Sachiko.

- qui à eu l'idée? demanda sévèrement Sachiko le regard glacé rivé sur les trois filles alignée parfaitement devant elle, Yoshino et Noriko désignèrent Sei du doigt, je m'en doutais ... reprit Sachiko

- rhoo Sa-chan! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher j'ai sentis une odeur de romance dans l'air et il à fallut que je sois complètement convaincue! Expliqua t'elle

- tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation...je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie privée sans ma permission! Lança t'elle énervée

- c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai fait de manière discrète et puis Yoshino et Noriko s'en sont aussi mêlée...fit Sei

- on est désolé Sachiko-sama...on voulait être sûr que Yumi allait bien! Dirent-elles en choeur.

- ça fait longtemps...? demanda Yumi rougissante

les trois filles se regardèrent .

- pour ma part je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre! Répondit Sei

- nous c'est surtout depuis que Sachiko-sama est revenue de son voyage d'affaire! Reprit Yoshino , Noriko acquiesçant de la tête à côté d'elle.

- alors Sa-chan! Raconte nous les détails croustilliant?demanda Sei s'installant à califourchon sur la chaise de bureau

- ... Sachiko fulminait dangereusement et menaçait d'exploser d'une minutes à l'autres

- sortez d'ici! lança t'elle d'un ton très menaçant, Yoshino et Noriko obéirent mais Sei était toujours assise regardant Sachiko avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille, elle se leva et embrassa Yumi sur la joue lui glissant à l'oreille.

- ne faite pas trop de bruit... puis elle partit en refermant la porte, Sachiko tremblait de colère lorsque Yumi décida de la calmer s'approchant d'elle, elle l'enlaça par derrière ses mains reposant sur le ventre de Sachiko et sa tête posée contre son dos, elle sentit Sachiko se détendre instantanément puis tressaillir.

- Calme-toi Sachiko... tu sais bien qu'on ne changera pas Sei-sama! Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique, Sachiko se mit à rire.

- les pauvres j'ai du leur flanquer la plus grande peur de leur vie! Lança t'elle en rigolant .

Yumi se joignit au rire de Sachiko

- quand tu prend cet air sévère tu ferais même peur au plus téméraire! Avoua t'elle Sachiko s'arrêta de rire

- Yumi...as-tu peur de moi? Demanda t'elle scrutant la moindre réponse dans les yeux de Yumi.

- parfois, oui... j'ai peur mais pas de toi...de...nous! Avoua t'elle

Sachiko paru déstabilisée par cet phrase.

- Yumi...je ne te ferais jamais de mal tu m'entend jamais! Fit-elle


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11:

Au yamayurikai tous le monde ne pouvait que se réjouirent au vue de la joie de rosa-chinensis en bouton et de sa petite soeur.

Tous le monde avait remarqué le changement soudain de personnalité de Sachiko elle qui d'habitude était souvent tendu et de mauvaise humeur était devenue plus sereine et avait toujours un sourire affiché sur son visage.

En ce moment même alors que tous les membres du yamayurikai s'occupaient à la révision de leurs cours en vue des examens de Juin, Yumi était perdue dans ses notes on pouvait aisément remarqué qu'elle était totalement perdue dans son cours d'anglais, Sachiko leva sa tête de son propre livre et jeta un regard insistant sur Yumi, elle la scrutait dans ses moindre détails.

Sei le remarqua, un sourire moqueur aux coins de ses lèvres elle s'approcha de Yumi et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, instantanément Yumi rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et soutenant son visage dans ses mains comme pour se cacher.

Sachiko prit un air pincé en regardant Sei aller se rasseoir.

Une fois la réunion terminée chacune des filles reprit le chemin du dortoir attendant Yumi à l'entrée du manoir Sachiko ne pu que remarquer la présence de Sei adossée d'une manière peu féminine à un arbre et la regardant en souriant, Sachiko s'approcha d'un pas silencieux.

- Sei-sama ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous le temps occupée à me mettre hors de moi? Demanda Sachiko, vous chercher à mourir c'est ça? Reprit-elle, Sei se mit à rire bruyamment en battant de son poing l'écorce de l'arbre.

- Sa-chan! T'es trop marrante tu sais...je ne cherche pas à t'énerver mais c'est si marrant de vous voir toutes les 2, vous agissez comme des enfants à tourner autour du pot! Expliqua Sei

- Sei-sama! Expliquez-vous mieux je ne comprend pas ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Sachiko, Sei ne répondit pas et son regard se posa sur Yumi qui marchait d'un pas lent vers elles.

- Bon ! Les amoureuses je vous laisse seule... dit-elle avant de prendre la direction du dortoir, Sachiko regarda Yumi avancer, quelque chose la surpris au plus profond d'elle, dès qu'elle posait ses yeux sur Yumi elle avait l'impression que fondre littéralement son coeur battait jusqu'à exploser. Elle pouvait à présent remarquer leur changement de relation, ce n'était pas comme avant, Yumi lui souria tendrement en lui prenant sa main.

Après la publication de l'article sur la vérité de leur relation, les rumeurs c'était tue maintenant que toutes les filles de l'école savaient elles n'avaient plus besoin de casser du sucre sur leurs dos.

- Qu'est-ce que Sei-sama t'as dit à l'oreille tantôt? Demanda Sachiko, Yumi la regarda stupéfaite rougissant fortement.

- Elle m'à dit...commença Yumi , soudain leur attention se reporta sur Tsutako qui tournait autour d'elles en prenant des photos, Tsutako-san! Appela Yumi

- faites comme-ci je n'étais pas là! Prévint-elle prenant un gros plan de la figure de Yumi

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu prends des photos de nous? Demanda Sachiko

- bien! Le journal de l'école m'à demandé de prendre des photos de vous pour illustrer la page de votre romance qui paraîtra chaque semaine ...répondit Tsutako

- quoi?mais...pourquoi? Questionna

- je ne saurais pas vous répondre moi du moment qu'on me permet d'exercer mon hobby le reste... répondit Tsutako.

- Yumi ! Rentre aux dortoirs il faut que j'aille parler avec la présidente du club de journalisme! Reprit Sachiko

Yumi se retourna vers Tsutako, elle savait qu'elle était assez douée pour l'anglais et comme Sachiko était de toutes façon occupée.

- Tsutako...ça te dirais de réviser le cours d'anglais ensemble, je n'ai pas très bien compris ?proposa Yumi

la jeune fille regarda interloquée par une telle demande.

- bien sûr pourquoi pas? On peu aller dans ma chambre je t'expliquerais ce que tu n'as pas compris! Répondit-elle souriante.

Elles arrivèrent à un bâtiment moyen au façade bleu, elles entrèrent et montèrent un certain nombre d'escaliers avant d'arriver à la chambre de Tsutako, Yumi analysa la chambre, assez spacieuse pour contenir un bureau, une chaise, un lit, une penderie, une bibliothèque, et une salle de bain, à Lilian les chambre étaient donnée en fonction des résultat sauf pour le yamayurikai qui logeait toujours dans leur propre dortoir.

- tu peux te mettre à l'aise je vais préparer du thé! dit-elle

Yumi s'assit donc à la petite table au milieu de la pièce et regarda autour d'elle, on ne pouvait pas raté le fait que Tsutako était une photographe ses murs étaient entièrement recouvert de cliché de photographie.

Pendant ce temps la discussion faisait rage entre Sachiko et la présidente du journal dans leur local.

- je ne vous permet pas de publiez quoi que ce soit sur ma vie privée et celle de Yumi est-ce clair? Demanda t'elle furieuse

- je suis malheureusement désolée de vous apprendre que je ne peux pas accepter votre demande, que faites-vous du droit à la parole...tant que nous n'entrons pas concrètement dans votre vie privée nous pouvons publiez tous ce que nous voulons! Répondit-elle

- très bien si c'est votre réponse je n'ai donc pas le choix mais sachez que je lirais attentivement chacun de vos articles qui nous concerne et qu'au moindre écart je ferais en sorte que vous compreniez à qui vous avez à faire! Dit-elle

Elle sortit du local, marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'au dortoir au moins Yumi l'aiderait à se calmer.

- Yumi? appela t'elle doucement en rentrant dans la chambre mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Yumi, ou était-elle donc passée? Sachiko se dit que peut-être elle serait occupée à réviser avec Yoshino et Noriko comme elles étaient toutes trois dans la même classe, elle se rendit donc jusqu'à la chambre de Yoshino toquant doucement à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

- excuse-moi de te déranger mais Yumi serait-elle ici? Demanda Sachiko

- non, Sachiko-sama, je ne l'ai pas encore vue mais elle doit sûrement être avec Sei-sama! répondit Yoshino

- ou se trouve t'elle? Interrogea Sachiko

- Sei-sama est toujours près de l'étang sur le banc en dessous du vieux saule à cet heure-ci! Répondit Yoshino

- merci...Yoshino! Fit Sachiko

Sachiko reprit donc sa recherche de Yumi, elle arriva en courant près de l'étang il y avait bien Sei mais pas de Yumi, elle voulu donc repartir.

-ah! C'est toi Sa-chan! J'aurais plutôt pensé que ce serai Yumi qui m'aurait rendu visite! Dit-elle

- à ce propos tu ne saurais pas ou elle se trouve? Demanda Sachiko

- si bien sûr! Répondit Sei

- alors dit-le moi! reprit Sachiko énervée

- ah!ça non! d'abord il faut que tu répondes à ceci! Déclara Sei souriant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Sei-sama! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer alors répondez juste à ma question! Répliqua Sachiko

- voyons Sa-chan! Tu sais bien que je ne plie pas aussi facilement même devant toi! Alors répond et je te dirais ou elle se trouve! "Qu'est-ce qui est invisible mais que tous le monde connais même si souvent nous la nions?" posa Sei


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

-Sei-sama croyez vous que j'ai le temps de m'amuser?demanda Sachiko, c'est...

- la jalousie! Répondit Sei, es-tu jalouse Sa-chan? Mmmhhh! bien sûr que tu l'es qui ne le serais pas avec une petite amie aussi whaoow que Yumi-chan! déclara Sei

le visage que Sachiko se décomposa littéralement, Sei-sama aurait-elle des vues sur Yumi? non! pas possible elle ne la veux que parce qu'elle sait que Yumi est ma petite amie...

Se rassurant de manière logique son visage reprit ses traits habituelle .

- Sei-sama vos théories sont pathétique...! répondit-elle avant de repartir d'un pas saccadé par la colère.

"Non mais pour qui elle se prend! Je ne suis pas jalouse je m'inquiète...c'est tout!" pensa t'elle afin de se rassurer.

Elle décida de rentrer peut-être que Yumi avait fait de même et l'attendais, en effet lorsqu'elle rentra dans leur chambre elle trouva Yumi emballée dans un essuie.

Sachiko ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les fines jambes lisse de la jeune fille, se retourna en rougissant.

- je suis désolé Yumi je ne pensais pas que tu serais...commença t'elle, elle sentais les battement de son coeur se propager dans tous son corp.

Yumi regarda Sachiko pour la première fois elle avait pu lire dans son visage, la confusion,la gène mais aussi de l'inquiétude, probablement s'était-elle inquiétée de ne pas la trouver dans la chambre lorsqu'elle est rentrée.

Yumi sourit et posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule de Sachiko, elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'elle était nue sous son essuie et qu'il faisait froid dans la pièce ou le regard de désir qu'elle pu lire dans les yeux de Sachiko lorsque celle-ci se retourna vers elle mais elle tressaillit et la chaire de poule commença à apparaître sur son corp.

- tu devrais te couvrir ou tu vas attraper froid! Déclara Sachiko en sortant de la pièce pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Yumi.

- Que fais-tu en dehors de ta chambre? Demanda Youko en voyant Sachiko qui attendait fixant la porte de la chambre et avec ses joues très légèrement rosie.

- J'attend que Yumi soit habillée pour rentrer! Répondit-elle à voir le regard perplexe de Youko il était clair que sa réponse n'était pas assez précise, "que pouvait-elle penser?" se demanda t'elle avant de rougir lorsque la réponse lui vint, onee-sama ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Déclara t'elle

- ah!bon et qu'est-ce que je suis censée croire exactement? Demanda t'elle

- bien tu sais onee-sama...que Yumi et moi avons fais quelque chose...commença Sachiko

- oh! Ça non! Ce n'est as ce que je croyais car si il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose pourquoi attendrait tu dehors qu'elle se rhabille? Questionna t'elle, c'était pas faux comme argument.

- onee-sama?lança Sachiko mais pour toute réponse elle ne reçu qu'un sourire de Youko avant que celle-ci ne rentre à son tour dans sa chambre.

Sachiko voulut dire quelque chose mais elle fut happée à l'intérieur de sa chambre par Yumi.

- Yumi! je peux savoir ou tu étais passée? Demanda Sachiko ayant reprit un semblant de contrôle d'elle même.

- ne t'en fais pas Onee-sama je révisais juste mes leçons d'anglais avec Tsutako-san! Répondit-elle

- tu sais j'aurais pu aussi t'aider! Reprit Sachiko

Yumi sourit d'une manière que Sachiko n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- mademoiselle Ogasawara Sachiko la grande rosa-chinensis en bouton serait-elle jalouse? Demanda Yumi d'un air moqueur en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- mais pas du tous Yumi, pour qui me ...commença Sachiko mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car les lèvres de Yumi recouvrait à présent les siennes c'était la première fois que Yumi faisait le premier pas pour l'embrasser mais ce fut un baiser surprenant.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles , aucun mots ne sortis de leurs bouches, elles étaient juste là face à face respirant comme des concourante d'un triathlon à se sourire d'un air ahuri.

Ce fut Sachiko qui rompit le silence.

- Yumi...c'est vrai j'étais jalouse! Avoua t'elle

- je le sais bien! J'ai vu Sei en rentrant et elle m'à dit qu'elle t'avais vu me chercher hystériquement dans tous le campus! Répondit Yumi

- Sei-sama à exagérer une fois de plus ses propos je n'étais pas hystérique! Souffla Sachiko

Yumi émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Yumi! après les examens est-ce que cela te dirais de venir passer quelques jours chez moi? Demanda Sachiko

- je ne sais pas il faut que je demande à mes par...euh! À mon grand-père! Répondit-elle à nouveau une lueur de détresse s'alluma dans son regard .

- Yumi! Murmura doucement Sachiko, je ne pense pas que ton grand-père serait contre! Répondit-elle

- tu as sûrement raison...répondit Yumi avant de s'asseoir dans son lit.

Sachiko avait encore piétiné une plaie encore fraîchement ouverte, elle s'assit à côté de Yumi posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa jeune soeur.

- elle est sympathique cette Tsutako-san? Demanda Sachiko pour changer de sujet

- oui! Grâce à elle j'ai enfin compris les exercices que la prof risquait de poser! Tu savais qu'elle à décidé de me prendre comme modèle parce qu'elle dit qu'elle adore mes expressions et que mon visage ne ment pas! Expliqua Yumi

- je n'en doute pas! Reprit Sachiko, j'aime aussi beaucoup regarder ton visage! Reprit-elle en faisant exprès d'envoyer un léger souffle d'air chaud dans les oreilles de Yumi, celle-ci rougit intensément.

Yumi fut surprise de voir comment les examens se déroulaient dans cette école, en effet chaque classe de 1 ère était réunie dans le préau aménagé exprès en rangée de 6, il y avait 6 professeurs car il y avait 6 classes de 1 ère qui disposait les élèves par ordre alphabétique, Yumi se retrouva dans la 3 ème rangée à la place numéro 24 entourée à droite par une fille en embonpoint à gauche par une fille de sa classe, devant par la petite soeur de la présidente du club de journalisme et derrière par Noriko.

Après 2 heures d'anglais intensif, l'examen fut terminé et les élèves durent attendre d'être renvoyé jusqu'à leur dortoir respectif.

Alors que Yumi allait partir son professeur la retint, elle l'à regardait avec un air froid.

- venez avec moi Fukuzawa-san! Dit-elle

Yumi la suivit donc d'un pas lent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice , qui était assise et la regardait de la tête au pied.

- Mademoiselle Fukuzawa vous savez bien sûr pourquoi nous vous avons appelé ici? Demanda la directrice

- non madame! Répondit-Yumi est-ce que ça à un rapport avec mes résultats? Demanda t'elle

- tout à fait! Depuis que vous êtes arrivée j'ai suivi votre parcours avec attention...et il semble que vous ayez progressé! Expliqua la directrice

- ah!bon et qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demanda Yumi qui ne voyait pas le rapport entre ses notes et le fait qu'on l'ai envoyée ici

- bien que je sois fière de vous je ne peux pas tolérer le fait que vous faites parler autant de vous...je sais ce qui vous lie à Ogasawara-san, je sais également que vous n'y êtes pour rien vu que c'est la décision de votre grand-père mais je vous serais grés d'être discrète s'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de vous changer de dortoir car après tous nous sommes un lycée catholique pour jeune fille et pas comme certaine pensionnaire le pense un hôtel de rencontre! reprit la directrice

- et ou je vais aller? Demanda Yumi, elle venait à peine de terminer sa phrase qu'une professeur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu entra sans prévenir, elle avait le style de la prof sexy parfaite, elle regarda Yumi de la tête au pied.

- madame Tomomiya je vous prierais de frapper avant d'entrer la prochaine fois, Fukuzawa-san c'est avec elle que vous irez! Reprit la directrice

Ayant été contrainte d'aller chercher ses affaires aux dortoirs avant qu'une élèves vienne la chercher pour la conduire aux dortoirs, Yumi avança dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rattrapée par le titulaire en charge du dortoir qu'elle allait à présent occuper.

- ooh! et toi! Appela t'elle

Yumi se retourna le visage perplexe

Yumi expliqua tout aux filles en arrivant, ensuite elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise.

- mais c'est un scandale! Lança Yoshino énervée

- Yoshino calme-toi ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas arranger les choses! Reprit Rei en essayant de calmer sa petite soeur

- Rei-san à raison! Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle veut que tu changes de dortoirs tu fais partie du yamayurikai et cela te retardera considérablement de ne pas pouvoir être au courant! expliqua Youko

Sachiko elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni faire, elle restait butée dans son air renfrogné et impassible.

Yumi dit donc en faisant un semblant de sourire qu'elle retournerait autant qu'elle le pourrait pour les voir et qu'elle leurs raconterait tous le lendemain, voyant qu'elle devait être un peu seul avec Sachiko, les filles fermèrent la porte et attendirent derrière la porte de la chambre.

- Sachiko...!commença Yumi

- ne t'en fais pas! Rien ne nous sépareras jamais même ça...je ferais jouer de mes appuis! Déclara t'elle

Yumi sourit et caressa la joue de Sachiko tendrement

- non! Je ne veux pas Sachiko c'est ma chance de comprendre un peu les étudiants de l'école...ce n'est pas comme-ci on ne se revoyait plus! Expliqua Yumi

Ce fut une élèves assez grande les cheveux brun jusqu'au épaule, et les yeux vert clair qui vint chercher Yumi.

- je m'appelle Shizuma! Dit-elle je suis élèves de troisième année et je suis aussi chargée de t'emmener jusqu'au dortoir alors dépêche-toi! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Lança t'elle en prenant la valise de Yumi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12:

Lorsque Yumi arriva au dortoir elle pu remarquer à quel point la discipline n'existait pas dedans, il y avait des filles qui jouaient au Frisbee à l'intérieur, 3 autres qui se crépaient le chignons 4 affalée dans un sofa occupée à se goinfrer de chips et de coca, Yumi se retourna Surprise vers Shizuma.

- oh! Ici c'est comme-ça tous les jours... tu es dans un dortoir ou il n'y a que des 3ème année alors elles se lâchent un peu! Expliqua Shizuma

- et le professeur en charge du dortoir? Demanda Yumi étonnée que personne ne les remettent à l'ordre.

Shizuma s'esclaffa de rire

- tu veux rire, Kaori nous permet de faire ce qu'on veut! Lança t'elle

Yumi était complètement perdue mais quel genre d'endroit était-ce? les élèves appelaient les prof par leurs prénoms ! Et en plus c'était toutes des futures diplômées...

Plein de questions trottaient dans la tête de Yumi, jusqu'à ce que tout un coup un nuée d'étudiante virent se former autour d'elle.

- oh! c'est la petite soeur de Rosa-chinensis en bouton! Lança l'une d'elle

- elle est trop mignonne! Reprit une autre

- si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu pourras me le demander! Déclara une troisième

La prof en charge du dortoir se faufila dans la foule

- c'est bon les filles! Laissez là un peu respirer! Ordonna t'elle puis elle se retourna vers Yumi, alors contente d'être ici? eh! Shizuma montre lui sa chambre! Déclara t'elle

Yumi se retourna vers son guide avec un air penaud.

- ne t'en fais pas! Tu t'y habitueras vite! Allez suis-moi! Grogna t'elle

- tu veux un coup de main pour porter ta valise? Demanda une des filles

- eh!Minako tu vois pas que je portes déjà sa valise! Lança Shizuma exécrée par le comportement de ses pairs.

Yumi faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant la chambre minable qu'elle avait, il y avait juste un lit, une table de nuit avec un petit tiroir, une petite commode avec 4 tiroirs et un bureau avec une vieille chaise dans un coin ou il n'y avait que trois pied outre ça on aurait dit que la pièce n'avait as été nettoyée depuis au moins 20 ans on aurait pu y faire vivre le monstre de Franck-Einstein.

- oui! Euh! En fait ton arrivée n'était pas prévue et la chambre avait été condamnée jusqu'ici! Expliqua Shizuma, Yumi voulut répliquer un ça ne m'étonne pas mais se contenta d'essuyer la poussière sur le rebord de la clenche avec son doigt.

- tu as besoin de quelque chose? Demanda Shizuma elle était soudain devenue plus sympathique.

- non merci! Bonne nuit! Lança Yumi avant de rentrer sa valise et de refermer la porte.

Yumi s'arma de courage et alla remplir un grand seau d'eau pour nettoyé quelque peu la chambre, elle ne pouvait quant même pas dormir dans ces conditions, elle commença par aérer un peu la chambre car il y avait une forte odeur de renfermer ensuite elle dépoussiéra les meuble, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit son attention fut attirée par un petit cahier qui d'après son état avait bien vécu, Yumi se dit qu'il devait appartenir à l'élève qui dormait ici précédemment et au vu de son état il n'avait pas été découvert depuis que l'on avait condamné la chambre, Yumi le posa de côté et acheva son nettoyage lorsque tous fut dépoussiéré, lavé, aéré, que ses draps furent changé il était déjà tard, Yumi ne tarda pas à prendre un douche rapide à se mettre en pyjama et à aller dormir se disant qu'elle aurait le temps le lendemain de ranger toutes ses affaires et peut-être de jeter un coup d'oeil au livre qu'elle venait de trouver.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se leva elle fut prise de panique, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser pour l'examen d'histoire et en plus elle avait fait une très mauvaise nuit, ce vieux matelas puait et en plus il était dure comme une planche en bois.

Heureusement que l'examen ne commençait que dans une heure , Yumi aurait assez de temps pour revoir les derniers cours de toute façon elle avait toujours été plutôt douée en histoire.

Le petit déjeuné était très animé au dortoirs, Yumi fut soulagée en voyant que le menu correspondais à son habituel petit déjeuné de son ancienne vie.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée Yumi est-ce que ça va aller? Demanda la prof

Yumi attesta d'un mouvement de tête et continua à manger tout en écoutant les conversations des autres filles.

Après que l'examen fut terminé Yumi se rendit de nouveau à son dortoir elle n'avait que 2h00 avant de devoir retourner aux manoir des roses pour la réunion et elle devait ranger ses affaires et étudier pour l'examen suivant.

Yumi souffla après avoir ranger tout à fait ses vêtement cela ne lui avait pris qu'une demie heure elle aurait encore 1h30 pour revoir les mathématiques.

Lorsque Yumi eut enfin refermé son livre de math, elle sauta sur ses pieds remarquant qu'elle avait déjà 20 minutes de retard, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put et lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir des roses elle grimpa 2 par 2 les marches pour finalement ouvrir, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Tu es en retard Yumi tu...les paroles devinrent écho et tous devint noir.

Sachiko se précipita en vitesse sur Yumi qui venait de s'évanouir, tapotant sa joue pour essayé de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

- Yumi? Yumi? appelait-elle

- il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie! Déclara Youko

Yumi ouvrit tous doucement les yeux, il lui fallut un petit moment pour s'adapter à la clarté de la pièce mais son regard tomba dans celui de Sachiko qui paraissait très inquiète et c'était précipitée vers elle à la seconde ou elle avait commencer à se réveiller.

- Yumi! Tu vas bien? Demanda t'elle

Yumi s'assit péniblement en position assise tout en se tenant la tête, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau d'hippopotame.

- j'ai un peu mal à la tête! Déclara t'elle

l'infirmière n'arriva qu'un peu plus tard vérifiant si tout allait bien pour Yumi.

- tout à l'air normale, repose toi le reste de la journée de toute façon demain vous avez un jour de congé pour pouvoir réviser vos examens, si tu es prise de vertige ou que tu vomis reviens me voir immédiatement! Sachiko je te charge de t'en occuper! Dit-elle

- madame je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dans son dortoir...commença Sachiko

- il fallait le dire plus tôt! Je vais te faire un mot d'excuse pour que tu puisse y rester cette nuit! S'exclama l'infirmière

- allez!Yumi appuie toi sur moi? Demanda Sachiko en prenant Yumi par la taille, Yumi sourit de voir à quel point Sachiko était inquiète pour elle.

- tu sais Sachiko! Je suis capable de marcher toute seule...commença Yumi mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre car Sachiko venait de la soulever tel un prince qui enlève sa bien aimée princesse.

- je sais...mais tu dois te reposer car dès que les examens sont terminé nous partons ensemble en vacances! Expliqua t'elle

Yumi avait le visages en feu et Sachiko avait l'impression de soulever une plume tant Yumi était légère.

Ce fut des visages plein d'espoirs qui les accueillirent lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte du dortoirs sans doutes que ces 3ème année fantasmaient sur leurs couples, Shizuma s'avança ans l'intention de débarrasser Sachiko et d'emmener Yumi jusqu'à sa chambre mais Sachiko recula et lui envoya un regard glacé qui aurait refroidit n'importe quel ardeur.

Mademoiselle Tomomiya choisit cet instant pour débouler, ébouriffant la tête de Yumi.

- merci Ogasawara-san! Maintenant nous allons prendre soin de Fukuzawa-san à ta place...tu peux t'en aller dit-elle, Sachiko posa Yumi par terre et sortit de sa poche la demande de l'infirmière.

- si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai un malade à accompagner! Dit-elle d'une façon insolente en reprenant Yumi dans ses bras.

Sachiko déposa Yumi dans son lit...

- euh! Sachiko ne devrais-je pas mettre mon pyjama? demanda Yumi

- oui...dans ce cas je vais te laisser te changer tu n'aura qu'à m'app...commença Sachiko mais Yumi s'était relevée et avait saisit Sachiko par la taille posant un main sur son ventre.

- tu...tu peux rester! Dit-elle doucement ce n'était à peine plus haut qu'un murmure et pourtant Sachiko l'avait entendu clairement comme-ci Yumi venait de le crier dans son oreille.

Sachiko arrêta donc son geste, mais resta néanmoins dos à Yumi pour ne pas s'immiscée dans son intimité.

- j'ai finit! Reprit Yumi, Sachiko se retourna et vit Yumi refermant les derniers boutons de son pyjama.

- bien Yumi, allonge toi et repose toi! Je veille sur toi! Déclara Sachiko, Yumi se pelotonna donc sans ses couvertures, elle ne prit pas de temps avant de s'endormir, Sachiko la regardait dormir, Yumi dégageait une aura très apaisante lorsqu'elle était assoupie.

Sachiko fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer légèrement à la porte, elle se leva et ouvrit pour tomber nez à nez avec Shizuma.

Sachiko reprit ses traits impassible, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cette fille.

- est-ce qu'elle se sent mieux? Demanda t'elle

- elle se repose pour le moment...commença Sachiko, mais pourquoi ne pas le lui demander lorsqu'elle sera réveillée! Déclara t'elle

- très bien...je venais te dire que si tu avais faim les cuisines sont ouverte si tu veux je t'aiderais à porter un plateau pour Yumi...commença Shizuma

- c'est gentil mais nous irons manger ensemble lorsqu'elle sera réveillée! Reprit Sachiko avant de refermer la porte, elle n'aimait pas les manières familière que cette fille prenait avec Yumi, et même si elle avait 1 ans de plus qu'elle, Sachiko ne laisserait personne d'autre s'approcher de sa Yumi et..., Sachiko se rendit compte que Sei-sama avait bel et bien raison, elle était jalouse et possessive avec Yumi.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

Lorsque Yumi se réveilla ce soir-là elle plongea dans 2 yeux bleu tendre rivé sur elle, Yumi se mit en position assise dans son lit, étant accueillie par une Sachiko souriante.

- tu as bien dormit ma belle-au-bois dormant? Demanda Sachiko en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en déposant délicatement un baisé sur le front de Yumi.

- très bien merci...tu es restée à mes côtés tous ce temps? Demanda Yumi

- bien-sûr je voulais te voir lorsque tu te réveillerais! répondit Sachiko

Yumi sourit tendrement à Sachiko, penchant doucement son visage vers le sien pour qu'elles partagent un baisé mais au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient s'unir un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Yumi arrêta l'élan des 2 jeunes filles, Sachiko regarda Yumi qui était brusquement devenue toute rouge, et éclata de rire.

- ce... ce n'est pas drôle Sachiko! Lança t'elle encore plus gênée qu'avant, mais Sachiko ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression de Yumi

- je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir! Dit-elle tout en riant et en essuyant une larmes de joie qui coulait sur sa joue.

- Mhoooo!Sachiko! Arrête de te moque de moi! Reprit Yumi en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- et si on allait mangé? proposa Sachiko

Elles descendirent l'étage leurs mains entrelacées, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle à mangé les filles plus âgées étaient occuper à ranger les tables à faire la vaisselle.

- bonsoir Yumi...tu te sens mieux? Demanda Shizuma hésitante au début puis posant sa main sur l'épaule de Yumi en toute amitié.

- oui...je vais mieux! Répondit-elle

- on va manger Yumi? Demanda Sachiko afin que sa petite amie vienne auprès d'elle, elle n'aimait vraiment pas les manières familière que Shizuma montrait envers elle.

Sachiko regardait en ce moment même Yumi qui mangeait calmement, dieux qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de la toucher.

- Oooh!non! Souffla Yumi embêtée, Sachiko regarda l'air ennuyé de Yumi et vit la petite tâche de sauce qui venait de tomber sur son pyjama, c'était sa chance!

- laisse-moi faire! Déclara Sachiko en prenant la serviette des mains de Yumi, délicatement elle essuya la tâche, elle entendit le souffle de Yumi s'approfondir et haleter un instant comme ses doights appuyèrent plus fort avec la serviette, sentant le tissus en dessous se durcir.

Un torrent d'émotion vint envahir l'esprit de Yumi, Sachiko était occupée à frotter ave une serviette à l'endroit ou elle avait son sein, était-ce du désir? Qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Sachiko au moment ou son mamelon avait durcit?

Elle ne le savait pas mais une chose était certaine, elle se sentait toute chaude et pourtant elle tressaillait un picotement remontant de sa colonne vertébrale elle n'avait qu'une seule envie...

C'était d'embrasser et de toucher Sachiko.

Secouant sa tête pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se leva brusquement, elle eut l'impression d'arrêter de respirer, elle était rouge comme une tomate.

- Yumi ça va? Demanda Sachiko, elle avait cru voir un instant un éclair de désir passionnel envahir les yeux de Yumi avant que celle-ci ne se lève brusquement.

- Sachiko! Allons-y! Dit-elle ses paroles étaient impérative, Sachiko en eut presque le sentiment que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre, elle se leva à son tour et la suivit dans sa chambre, elle fut coincée contre la porte avant que les lèvres de Yumi ne se presse contre les siennes.

Elles s'étaient déjà embrassées avant mais jamais elles n'avaient eu de baisé aussi intense et passionné c'était presque comme si elle avait envie de ne devenir qu'une seule personne, les papillons dans le ventre de Sachiko voletaient intensément en e moment même et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement à peine audible mais qui arriva aux oreilles de Yumi comme-ci il avait été émis dans un mégaphone décuplant son besoin de Sachiko.

Sachiko n'en pouvait plus, son self-contrôle menaçait de céder d'un instant à l'autre et ce fut à contre coeur qu'elle repoussa légèrement Yumi.

Les 2 filles haletantes se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme-ci le temps c'était arrêté seul le bruit de leurs respirations profondes contrastait avec le calme de la pièce.

- Yumi,je... dois y aller, à demain! Déclara Sachiko, elle partit aussi vite et loin que ses jambes en coton pouvait la porter.

Yumi tomba à genoux, mettant sa main sur son coeur battant encore la chamade, quel était ce sentiment?

Tous sont corp tremblait, les larmes coulèrent toutes seule tombant une à une sur le sol.

"Sachiko est-elle fâchée?après tous elle est partie si vite, ai-je été trop loin? Était-ce trop rapide?" toutes ces questions torturait son esprit.

Arrivée à sa chambre, Sachiko laissa tomber des vêtements sur le sol se rendant dans la douche et s'aspergeant d'eau froide, il faudrait bien ça pour calmer le feux qui se consumait en elle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15:

la fin des examens se passa très calmement, Sachiko et Yumi osait à peine se regarder en face, dès qu'elles le faisaient elles ne pouvaient que se remémorer cet instant ou elles avaient laisser pendant une minutes leurs désirs respectifs prendre le dessus.

Lorsque la fin de la dernière réunion avant les vacances arriva, Yumi et Sachiko étaient enfin seule dans la salle, un lourd silence gêné y régnait.

Sachiko s'avança pour partir à son tour puis au dernier moment se retourna vers Yumi surprise en voyant Sachiko se retourner aussi brusquement pour lui faire face.

- Sois prête demain matin vers 8h00 devant ton dortoir je viendrais te chercher! À demain! Dit-elle

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses mots avait sonné si froidement, elle était encore sous le choc de cet événement rien qu'en y repensant, à la façon dont Yumi l'avait embrassé elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à la pensée que si Yumi n'avait pas arrêté, Sachiko aurait perdu le contrôle.

Cela la fit frémir de tous son corp pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires, elle espérait que les vacances soient calme et détendue pourvu que " Maria-sama m'écoute!" pensait-elle

La nuit fut très dure, elle ne put s'arrêter de penser à Yumi, à ses lèvres, à son corp , elle savait qu'un jours elles finiraient par...avoir ce genre de relation mais tout allait trop vite, bien trop vite , comment pouvait-elle se contrôler lorsque tous son corp la suppliait d'agir.

Dans son lit une autre personne ne pouvait trouver le sommeil, se retournant, elle ne cessait de penser la Sachiko , "elle m'a parlé si froidement, est-ce que ces vacances sont une bonne idée? Va t'il se passer quelque chose entre nous?" Yumi secoua la tête une fois de plus ses pensées avaient dériver sur une image très osée de Sachiko et elle très occupées.

Les premières lueur du matin arrivèrent et aucune des 2 n'avaient fermer l'oeil de la nuit, Sachiko partit à la rencontre de Yumi devant son dortoir, elle s'arrêta net en voyant sa "petite amie" c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait avec autre chose que son uniforme, avec sa jupe arrivant au dessus du genoux blanche et sa blouse de couleur rose qui mettait en valeur ses seins bien que peu développer. Sachiko se sentit toute chaude ...

- gokigenyou onee-sama! Accueillit Yumi en souriant malgré sa mauvaise nuit de sommeil, Sachiko était habillée de manière décontractée et cela lui allait à ravir.

- Gokigenyou Yumi! Répondit-elle

Une fois dans la voiture qui les emmèneraient dans la maison de vacances de Sachiko, le voyage fut assez tendu, Sachiko s'est endormie durant tous le voyage et Yumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

" si seulement je savais à quoi elle pense?" se demanda Yumi .

L'après-midi commença doucement, elles arrivèrent enfin au petit papillon de la famille Ogasawara, il se trouvait enfoncé par rapport au reste de la ville et entouré d'arbre probablement pour pouvoir conserver leurs vies privées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait qu'elles 2 dans cette petite maison mais Yumi remarqua avec surprise que les lieux avaient été préparé pour leur arrivée, la maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble et l y avait un panier garnis avec des fruits de saison.

Sachiko lui fit visiter les lieux puis arrivé au second étage elle lui désigna une porte du doigt

- ce sera ta chambre! Dit-elle

Yumi ne put se retenir

- quoi?mais on ne va pas dormir dans la même chambre? Demanda Yumi , elle qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir partagé le lit de Sachiko se trouva fort déçue.

- non, je lis beaucoup pendant la nuit et j'aurais peur de te réveiller avec la lumière! Dit-elle

cette fois ci c'en était trop, alors que Sachiko allait vers sa chambre.

- menteuse! Déclara Yumi

Sachiko se retourna le regard froid.

- par tous les diables serait-ce à moi que tu t'adresses de cette façon? Demanda t'elle outragée

- tu vois quelqu'un d'autres ici à par nous,Sachiko! Grogna Yumi

- quel insolence...tu dois t'adresser à moi avec respect je suis ton aînée! Souffla t'elle visiblement énervée

- mon aînée bon-sang Sachiko tu as à 1 an de plus que moi! Répondit-elle

Yumi venait d'appuyer sur le point...Sachiko bouillonnait de fureur

- quand je pense que j'ai été assez gentille pour t'accueillir-ici alors que personne avant toi n'avait pu venir...que j'ai pris soin de toi alors que tu étais malade...ton comportement me déçois! Lança t'elle avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Ces mots giflèrent Yumi violemment "qu'ai-je fais?" pensa t'elle

De l'autre côté de la chambre, Sachiko venait de se laisser tomber sur son lit ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, " quel insolence..." pensa Sachiko mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable les mots qu'elle avait employés étaient dures et elle le savait.

D'un autres côtés Yumi n'y était pas allée de main morte non plus.

Le soir venu Sachiko se décida à aller parler à Yumi, cette tension ne pouvait plus durer, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Yumi pour la voir étendue sur son lit, elle s'avança et vis une larme perler à son oeil et couler le long de sa joue pourtant la jeune fille dormait.

Sachiko s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit caressant les cheveux de Yumi en espérant que celle-ci se réveille.

Yumi se réveilla assez vite et vis le regard bleu intense de Sachiko posé sur elle, elle avait l'air si inquiète que cela perturba Yumi .

- onee-sama...je suis désolé je n'aurais jamais du te parler de cette manière et je n'aurais jamais du...te...forcer l'autres jour je suis désolé! Dit-elle

- non Yumi...tu n'es pas la seule en faute, si je suis partie l'autre jour c'est parce que cela m'effrayait de devoir perdre mon contrôle je ne veux pas te sauter dessus comme un primate et pour ne plus être tentée j'ai mis une distance entre nous, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait sentir que tu étais la seule coupable! Déclara t'elle

- onee-sama?appela Yumi

- oui,Yumi!répondit Sachiko

- prend-moi dans tes bras? Demanda t'elle

Sachiko fut très surprise par cette demande mais s'exécuta néanmoins, sentir le petit corp chaud de Yumi dans ses bras était ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

La première journée se finit donc dans la paix,... Sachiko et Yumi décidèrent de faire la cuisine mais ni l'une ni l'autre avait l'air douée.

- tu es sûre Yumi que ça se fait comme-ça les crêpes? Demanda Sachiko en ajoutant de la farine dans le plat

- mais oui...tu vas voir c'est excellent! Répondit-elle

Les filles s'assirent face à face à la table pour déguster ce qu'elles avaient fait.

Yumi avala une première bouchée et stoppa la main de Sachiko avant qu'elle ne fasse de même.

- et si on commandait quelque chose? Proposa t'elle car les crêpes avaient un goût de vieux carton.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16:

La journée du deuxième jour fut pluvieuse ,nuageuse et lourde, selon Sachiko un orage approchait.

Alors que Sachiko était assise à l'intérieur et lisait calmement un livre Yumi déboula par derrière l'enlaçant et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sachiko.

- tu lis quoi Sachiko-sama? Demanda t'elle

Sachiko était toujours plonge dans l'intrigue policière de son livre, sans lever les yeux de son livre ...

- mes devoirs de vacances! Souffla t'elle, et les tiens ou sont-ils? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi s'éloigna gênée, Sachiko ne sentant plus les bras de Yumi autour de ses épaules ferma le livre en ayant prit soin de mettre un papier pour retenir la page et regarda Yumi.

- tu les as oublié n'est-ce pas? Interrogea t'elle, inutile pour Yumi d'essayer de le nier c'était écrit clairement sur son visage.

- oui...répondit Yumi c'était un tout petit oui à peine inaudible

- tu n'as même pas un livre pour faire un rapport? Demanda t'elle avec espoir

- non...désolé! Répondit Yumi, elle s'attendait à ce que Sachiko se fâche et lui dise qu'elle lui avait pourtant dit d'apporter ses devoirs mais à sa grand surprise Sachiko ne dit rien de tous cela et elle sourit à Yumi .

- une chance que nous avons une bibliothèque ici, viens avec moi! Invita t'elle en prenant la main de Yumi dans la sienne,elles montèrent au second étage et entrèrent dans la chambre de Sachiko.

Yumi sembla stupéfaite,elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Sachiko ne voulait pas qu'elles dorment ensemble, c'était un lit double, sur un coin de la chambre se trouvait une petite bibliothèque qui était remplie de livre.

Yumi s'approcha et en choisit un " les aventures de Lobélie", Sachiko parut surprise de ce choix.

- enfin Yumi! C'est un livre de primaire! Lança t'elle

- je sais mais je n'aime pas lire alors...commença t'elle

- je vais te choisir le livre moi-même! Déclara Sachiko elle choisit un roman d'histoire d'amour qui se passe à l'ère Edo, connaissant Yumi elle était sûre que c'était le genre de livre qu'elle allait apprécier.

Après 2 heures de lecture intense, Sachiko jetta un coup d'oeil par derrière l'épaule de Yumi pour voir ou elle en était.

- tu n'es qu'à la page 25 et ça fait 2 heures que tu lis...Sachiko ne comprenait rien.

- je n'arrive pas à me concentrer! Déclara t'elle , je pense à trop de chose à la fois et je dois relire plusieurs fois la même phrase pour comprendre! Se défendit-elle

- à quoi pense tu Yumi? Demanda Sachiko, à voir les joue de Yumi s'empourprer il était claire qu'elle pensait à la même chose qui hantait également l'esprit de Sachiko surtout depuis qu'elles étaient seule ici.

- et si nous faisions une petite pose, j'ai préparé du thé froid au citron pendant que tu lisais et il y a des biscuits dans l'armoire? Proposa t'elle

le visage de Yumi s'illumina, elle n'en pouvait plus de lire...

Les 2 filles s'assirent face à face à la table de la cuisine avec leur thé et les biscuits, Yumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres de Sachiko c'était fou comme elle ressentait l'envie de les embrasser à pleine bouche, Sachiko se sentit très gênée en voyant le regard de Yumi fixé sur ses lèvres, ce regard était occupée à lui faire perdre le contrôle.

- Yumi? Appela t'elle

- euh! oui, Sachiko-sama! Reprit Yumi sortant de sa fixation

- embrasse-moi? demanda t'elle

- quoi?mais...reprit Yumi abasourdie parce que Sachiko venait de lui demander

- embrasse-moi tu ne le veux pas? interrogea Sachiko

- si bien sûr mais c'est que...commença t'elle mais elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sachiko s'était relevée ,penchée et avait collé ses lèvres sur celle de Yumi.

"Oh!mon dieux que suis-je occupée à faire...mais c'est si bon!" pensa Sachiko

Elles rompirent le baiser, Sachiko aimait lorsque les joues de Yumi étaient rosies elle trouvait ça mignon.

Bien que ce fut un bref baiser, Yumi en était encore toute retournée, elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise tellement elle avait l'impression que ses jambes céderaient sous son poids à tout moment.

Sachiko elle avait cette sensation de chaleur dans tous son corp, son corp entier réclamait plus, mais elle ne voulait pas pousser Yumi après tous ils auraient tous leur temps d'être intime une fois mariée.

Mais même après cette constatation Sachiko n'était pas rassasiée, elle prit les mains de Yumi dans les siennes les caressant doucement avec son pouce.

- et si nous allions visiter la ville? Proposa Sachiko, elle savait qu'elle n'oserait rien tenter en public.

- mais ...tu as dit qu'il allait y avoir de l'orage? Répondit Yumi

- juste...alors jouons à un jeux? Proposa t'elle

- très bien! répondit Yumi

Sachiko ne trouva rien de mieux qu'un vieux jeux de Go dans son placard de quoi faire passer toutes ses ardeurs, Yumi joua mais elle perdait à chaque fois, elle n'était pas de taille à battre Sachiko elle qui y mettait tant d'énergie pour la battre...

- j'abandonne! Lança Yumi

- quoi?mais ça fait seulement 4 heures qu'on joue? Reprit Sachiko

- oui et tu m'as battue à chaque fois...souffla Yumi

Sachiko devait bien se l'avouer, la tentative pour oublier le désir avait lamentablement échoué, elle avait envie de Yumi mais la question était est-ce que Yumi avait envie d'elle?

- Sachiko? Est-ce que tu te sens bien? Demanda Yumi en regardant Sachiko celle-ci paraissait distante, inquiète.

- oui, Yumi je...pensais juste à nous! Répondit Sachiko, à ces mots Yumi se mit à rougir intensément, c'en était trop pour Sachiko.

" est-ce du désir que j'apperçois dans les yeux de Sachiko, mon dieu elle me regarde comme une lionne regarde sa proie..." Yumi ne savait pas ou se mettre, elle avait certainement mérité ce regard après tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà lancé à Sachiko mais là ça lui faisait peur, " si elle se jetait sur moi? Je ne me sens pas encore prête!" pensa Yumi, elle recula en même temps que Sachiko avança d'une manière féline ce petit jeux du "j'avance et tu recules" dura jusqu'à ce que Yumi se retrouve dos à un mûr, elle se retourna pour s'enfuir par le plus petit espace mais Sachiko avait barré l'échappatoire de ses bras, longeant l'intensité de son regard bleu dans les yeux de Yumi...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17:

Yumi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remercier leur invitée intérieurement, cette jeune fille qui était un an plus jeune qu'elle, elle avait 2 queues en tire bouchon et s'appelait Touko.

Flash back

Yumi était dos au mur, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pourrait céder à tous moment, les lèvres rouge de Sachiko était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle s'abattre sur ses lèvres, elle savait que si Sachiko l'embrassait elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher alors que Sachiko allait poser ses lèvres sur celle de Yumi quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Sachiko parus agacée par ce dérangement, elle regarda Yumi et finalement parti ouvrir, dès que Sachiko ouvrit la porte une jeune fille lui sauta dans les bras.

-Sachiko-onee-sama! Lança t'elle creusant sa tête dans la poitrine de Sachiko

- Touko je ne savais pas que tu étais ici! Déclara Sachiko visiblement contente de voir la jeune fille.

- je suis arrivée aujourd'hui matin et j'ai entendu que tu étais venue alors je me suis dit que je devais venir te voir je ne te dérange pas j'espère? Demanda t'elle Yumi était derrière et regardais la scène "c'est qui celle-là?" se demanda t'elle.

- Bien sûr que non Touko! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vue! Répondit Sachiko

Sachiko invita Touko à l'intérieur et lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la maison elle tomba ace à face avec Yumi les 2 jeunes filles se regardaient de bas en haut.

- qui c'est? Demanda Touko en montrant Yumi

- Touko c'est impoli de montrer les gens du doigt! Déclara Sachiko , je te présente Yumi ma petite soeur à Lilian et Yumi voici ma cousine Touko! Expliqua Sachiko

- heureuse de te rencontrer! Dit Yumi en souriant

- Gokigenyou Yumi-sama! Répondit Touko

Yumi se sentait extrêmement soulagée une chance que cette Touko soit arrivée.

La jeune fille avait l'air à l'aise avec Sachiko, mais après tous puisqu'il s'agissait de sa cousine c'était normale...

- Sachiko-Onee-sama on se revoit bientôt j'espère! Lança t'elle en faisait des signes d'au revoir.

- bien sûr Touko, tu peux venir autant que tu le désires! Invita Sachiko , Une fois que la jeune fille fut hors de vue Sachiko retourna à l'intérieur et vit Yumi occupée à faire la vaisselle, Touko avait passé toutes l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée avec eux.

Yumi bien qu'elle n'était pas jalouse par nature n'aimait pas trop qu'on soit trop proche avec les gens qu'elle appréciait.

Sachiko regarda Yumi occupée à faire la vaisselle, elle sourit en voyant le front de sa petite amie plisser, elle était sûre que c'était dû à la venue de Touko, elle s'approcha et enlaça Yumi plaçant ses mains sur le ventre de sa petite et plantant un bref bisous dans la nuque de celle-ci lui arrachant au passage un petit cri surpris.

- tu as peur de moi Yumi? Demanda Sachiko amusée

- non, je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tous! Répondit-elle sur un ton énervé.

- tu es en colère contre moi? Tu es jalouse? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi souffla de contrariété.

- pas du tous...pourquoi serais-je jalouse c'est ta cousine c'est normale qu'elle soit proche de toi! Répliqua Yumi

- men...teu...se! Murmura Sachiko en détachant chaque syllabe et en donnant un petit coup de langue sur le lobe de Yumi, elle aurait juré que celle-ci avait haleter.

- tu veux que je t'aide?demanda Sachiko en se détachant finalement de Yumi bien que ce soit à contrecoeur.

- tu peux essuyer si tu veux? Reprit Yumi en lui désignant un tas d'essuie vaisselle plié dans un coin de meuble de cuisine.

Aucun bruit de discussion ne s'éleva dans la pièce, ce fut le silence totale jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre cassé ne brise le règne du silence, Yumi se tourna brusquement pour voir Sachiko se tenir la main un air de douleur sur le visage, Yumi s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main voyant l'index droit de Sachiko qui saignait , sans y penser elle porta le doigt de Sachiko à sa bouche.

Jamais un visage n'avait exprimé une aussi grande surprise, Sachiko avait le coeur qui battait si fort qu'il aurait presque pu transpercer sa poitrine, elle se sentait chaude sentant l'humidité chaude de la bouche de Yumi, sa langue laper le sang de son doigt, c'était comme si une nuée de papillon avait envahi le bas de son ventre, tous son corp lui ordonnais de se mouvoir.

Dans un sursaut de son corp elle retira brusquement son doit de la bouche de Yumi, dans la réalisation Yumi devint rouge écrevisse ne sachant plus ou se mettre après un tel geste.

- je vais aller mettre un pansement! Suggéra Sachiko en partant.

- je vais terminer la vaisselle et ramasser le verre cassé! Répondit Yumi.

Une fois son pansement mis, Sachiko s'appuya dos à la porte et se laissa tomber assise sur le sol "Yumi pourquoi me tortures-tu?" se demanda t'elle .

Pendant ce temps l'imagination de Yumi était devenu un véritable film de cinéma, la scène rejouait sans cesse dans son esprit, cela la fit frémit de la pointe de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils.

Elle se demandais comment elles allaient faire pour terminer la semaine sans se sauter dessus comme des lionnes affamée, il restait encore 4 jours ...

" Si les filles étaient là elles sauraient quoi faire! " pensa Yumi

Lorsque Yumi eut terminé de ranger la vaisselle elle sortit de la pièce et se trouva nez à nez avec Sachiko, elles étaient seulement à quelques centimètre l'une de l'autres et il fallut un contrôle et une volonté de fer pour s'écarter l'une de l'autre.

Yumi sentit que Sachiko paraissait plus distante que d'habitude "qu'ais-je encore fait?" se demanda t'elle.

- Yumi...? appela Sachiko voyant Yumi sombrer dans ses pensées une fois de plus, celle-ci sursauta et regarda son Onee-sama elle avait le même regard que tantôt lorsqu'elle l'avait coincé contre le mûr.

Yumi sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, elle se sentait chaude de partout, et cela à cause des yeux bleu la regardant d'une manière désireuse et passionnel.

S'en était trop, ses lèvres brûlaient tellement elle avait envie d'embrasser la femme en face d'elle...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18:

côtes à côtes sans se toucher, la nuit avait déjà revêtu son manteau bleu ou clignotaient des milliers d'étoiles, écoutant la respiration de chacune aucune ne pouvait fermer l'oeil ni oser se toucher.

- Tu dors? Demanda Yumi c'était à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, elle sentit le matelas bouger un puis elle vit les yeux bleu de Sachiko plonger dans les siens.

- non! Yumi je ne dors pas! Pourquoi? Demanda Sachiko

- c'était juste pour savoir! Déclara Yumi

Sachiko soupira avant de se recoucher et de continuer ce qu'elle avait fait pendant un peu plus d'une heure depuis que Yumi et elle étaient couchées ...regarder le plafond.

Yumi elle se retourna de façon à ne pas voir Sachiko, elle avait pensé avoir un peu plus de courage, mais lorsqu'elle avait presque supplié Sachiko pour pouvoir partager sa chambre avec elle, son corp était contrôlé par le désir, elle ne se serait pas imaginée qu'une fois en pyjama et couché toutes passion se serait envolée.

Sachiko regarda le dos fin et chétif de Yumi, elle se sentit extrêmement mal lorsqu'elle le vit saccadé et commença à entendre de tous petits bruit semblable à des sanglots, sans réfléchir elle se rapprocha et enlaça Yumi regardant sa petite amies.

Lorsque Yumi sentit Sachiko plus près elle se retourna et ne pus s'empêcher de faire éclater son fou rire à plein poumon, elle venait de s'imaginer une chose hilarante.

- Yumi est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda Sachiko son visage paraissait inquiète

- oui, je vais bien! Répondit-elle tout en riant.

- pourquoi diable rigoles-tu? Interrogea Sachiko

Yumi ne répondit pas mais à se rappeler de la scène elle ria encore plus fort, une fois complètement calmée elle prit la main de Sachiko toujours posée sur son ventre.

- je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire parce que tantôt on était tellement excitée et nous voilà côte à côtes et on ressemble à un vieux couple mariée depuis des années! Expliqua Yumi secouant le matelas d'un petit rire.

- un vieux couple? Répéta Sachiko, ensuite elle approcha sa bouche de son oreilles , est-ce qu'un vieux couple ferait ça? Demanda t'elle avant de lui lécher l'oreille doucement.

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru l'ensemble du corp de Yumi, Sachiko avait réussit à lui arracher un faible gémissement en mordant doucement le lobes de son oreilles, Yumi n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil.

Sachiko planta de doux baisé dans son cou, puis étira le tissus découvrant son épaule qu'elle embrassa avant de la lécher doucement, elle s'arrêtant avec un sourire satisfait au vue du visage de Yumi rouge avec la bouche entrouverte.

- alors...est-ce que tu aimes ce que ta vieille femme te fait? Demanda t'elle

Yumi ne répondit pas mais Sachiko constata que son souffle devenait irrégulier et que la jeune fille se mit en position foetale.

- Sachiko...qu'est-ce que je fais? demanda t'elle sa voie tremblais.

- Yumi que se passe t'il? Demanda Sachiko elle regarda le visage de Yumi ou ruisselait 2 torrent de larmes.

- Sachiko...pourquoi? Demanda t'elle

- Yumi exprime-toi plus clairement je ne comprend pas? Interrogea Sachiko

- c'est mal...reprit Yumi

- non Yumi, l'amour est la plus belle chose dans la vie, être avec toi me donne envie d'être meilleure! Déclara Sachiko caressant tendrement les cheveux de Yumi.

Yumi se retourna se collant à Sachiko.

- Sachiko...embrasse-moi! Touche moi? S'exclama t'elle

Sachiko caressa tendrement la joue de Yumi... souriant à sa petite amie .

- Yumi...je veux que notre première fois sois...romantique! Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Finalement elles s'endormirent profondément enlacée l'une avec l'autre, Sachiko berçant Yumi avec sa respiration.

Au petit matin du troisième jours , ce fut Sachiko qui s'éveilla en premier, il lui fallut un petit instant avant de réaliser le ridicule de la situation, Sachiko n'osait pas bouger de peur que Yumi ne se réveille et ne soit gênée, en effet, Yumi était complètement drapée sur elle, la jambe par dessus son corp, sa tête posée sur son ventre et sa main agrippée à la poitrine de Sachiko.

Oui, oui, sa main agrippée au sein de Sachiko, et celle-ci se sentait extrêmement confuse, heureuse dans un certain sens mais cette sensation était atténuée avec la peur de réveiller Yumi.

Il lui fallut rassembler tous son courage pour enlever la main de Yumi mais lorsque sa main toucha celle de Yumi, celle-ci la resserra un peu plus fort, Sachiko du se mordre la lèvre, elle se sentait sale d'abuser de Yumi pendant son sommeil mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son corp de réagir seul au stimuli.

Lorsque Yumi commença à se réveiller, le visage de Sachiko se contracta avec la peur, les yeux de Yumi complètement ouverts.

- bonjour,...tu as bien dormi? Demanda t'elle ne réalisant toujours pas ou était poser sa main.

- dormi...euh! Oui,oui, j'ai très bien dormit et toi? Demanda t'elle

- moi aussi mais j'ai eu...en disant cela son regard se posa sur sa main, rougissant progressivement elle retira sa main comme si elle venait de toucher une poêle brûlante .

- je suis désolé je n'ai pas voulu je...commença t'elle baissant son regard.

Sachiko, la força à rencontrer son regard avec ses mains, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

- ce n'est rien Yumi, tu étais endormie, ce n'est pas de ta faute! Déclara t'elle

Les yeux de Yumi tombèrent sur l'endroit ou elle avait posé sa main, une petite protubérance y était encore visible, elle détourna le regard.

- Sachiko...est-ce que je peux? Interrogea t'elle regardant de côté encore rouge

- Yumi? Appela Sachiko, tu peux quoi? Répéta t'elle , puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand dans la compréhension, Yumi, enfin je veux dire oui...tu peux! Déclara t'elle légèrement rougissante .

Lorsque la main de Yumi lui pressa le sein volontairement c'était comme si les portes du paradis c'étaient ouverte " dieux que c'est bon" pensa t'elle, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement qui encouragea le geste de Yumi, c'était comme une explosion de bonheur dans tous son corps et lorsque Yumi prit le mamelon durci de Sachiko dans sa bouche, ce fut l'apothéose.

Le self-control que Sachiko c'était imposé durant 17 ans vola en éclat, réveillant toutes ses passions enfouie, d'un geste calculé et brusque elle retourna la situation à présent chevauchant Yumi et l'embrasant fougueusement...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19:

Regardant le plafond d'un air absent car elle était bien trop occupée à ressentir ce que Sachiko faisait pour elle, l'embrassant, la mordant, la léchant...

Sachiko l'embrassa passionnément faisait danser leur langue dans un rythme qu'elle avait prédéfinis.

Sachiko continua son chemin jusqu'à son cou, puis commença à déboutonner la chemise de pyjama de Yumi continuant à l'embrasser sur sa peau, une fois tous les boutons défais, elle cessa toute activité et se releva comme pour mieux admirer les seins de sa petite amie, écartant la blouse, elle en oublia presque de respirer.

Yumi se tortilla mal à l'aise d'une telle intimité, Sachiko voyait une partie de son corp qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à personne d'autre, le regard de Sachiko était insistant, Yumi avait presque l'impression de brûler sous ce regard de braise.

Finalement Sachiko cligna des yeux et croisa le regard de Yumi rouge comme une tomate, Sachiko lui sourit doucement.

- tu es très belle Yumi! Lui dit-elle

Yumi ne savait pas quoi répondre, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour on lui ferait des compliments sur sa poitrine alors que elle trouvait ses seins trop petits.

Yumi commença sérieusement à se demander si cette soudaine intimité n'était pas un peu précoce...

Lorsque la main de Sachiko guida la sienne jusqu'au bord de son pyjama...elle se sentit de plus en plus nerveuse "et si je le faisait mal? si elle n'aimait pas et qu'elle me quittait?"

Ses inquiétudes et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Sachiko, c'était presque un regard suppliant, elle état là et elle attendait que Yumi la touche.

- Ooooh! Yuuu...miii! Gémit elle d'un ton rauque en plongeant sa tête en arrière lorsque Yumi caressa doucement les mamelons durcit de Sachiko à travers son pyjama.

Un spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait à sa vue, la grande et fière Sachiko se tordant de plaisir sous ses caresses.

Yumi reprit soudain plus confiance en elle, en effet si c'était nouveau pour elle ça l'était tout autant pour Sachiko...

Elle scella leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser éperdu, qui éveilla toutes sorte de sensation toute aussi nouvelle les unes que les autres.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Sachiko déposa un doux bisous sur le front de Yumi, puis descendit directement à son cou l'embrassant et le mordillant doucement, sentant les mains de Yumi qui jusqu'à présent étaient agrippée à ses épaules, descendre pour reposer à sa taille la caressant avec toutes la tendresse qui lui était due.

Yumi enleva le haut de pyjama tirant en haut et révélant les melons parfait de Sachiko, elle regarda intensément ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Puis posant une main sur l'un deux sentit le mamelon de Sachiko se durcir dans sa paume, arrachant un " Aaaah!" de la bouche de Sachiko.

Finalement Sachiko s'allongea sur le corp de Yumi, mettant tous son poids sur ses coudes afin de ne pas l'écraser , elles profitèrent un long moment de cette intimité, de l'odeur de la peau de l'autre, de la douceur , du sentiment d'être peau à peau, sein presser contre sein, leur respiration en harmonie...

Rougissante aussi bien l'une que l'autre, elles se souriaient tendrement, se regardant et parfois

posant un baiser sur les lèvres ou sur la peau de l'autres.

Juste partager ce tendre moment les rendaient heureuse car elles avaient franchis une étape importante de leur relation.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20:

Après ce doux moment entre elles, elles décidèrent de se doucher et d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, après elles iraient en ville Sachiko voulait lui montrer une partie des souvenir de son enfance.

Lorsque Sachiko sortit de la salle de bain et descendit dans la salle à manger, elle eut l'immense surprise de voir la table préparée avec du pain,2bols, de la confiture, du chocolat à tartiner et autres condiments pour accompagner leur repas.

S'asseyant face à face, elles mangèrent calmement, probablement avaient-elles besoin de temps pour graver ces mémorables sensation dans leur esprit.

Sachiko sourit et essuya tendrement avec son doigt la confiture qui avait glisser de la tartine et s'était mise au coin de la bouche de Yumi, léchant finalement la confiture de son doigt d'une manière très sexy.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Sachiko emballa quelques tartines à la confiture, elle prit 2 fruits, et un thermos de thé et une couverture dans un sac, elle avait envie de pique niquer.

Elles passèrent une matinée, joyeuse, visitant la ville, regardant ensemble pour des souvenirs à rapporter à leur amis, marchant main dans la main, s'échangeant sourire et rire.

Alors qu'elles parlaient de choses diverses , le ventre de Yumi gronda , Sachiko se retourna choquée puis regarda sa montre.

- il est midi-quart peut-être serait-il temps de manger...on va aller dans ce parc? proposa t'elle tirant doucement Yumi à l'intérieur de ce petit parc.

Sachiko installa la couverture en dessous d'un arbre saule pleureur, les branches tombante serait parfaite pour avoir un tant sois peu d'intimité, même si il n'y avait pas grand monde dans ce parc à par un chien et sa jeune maîtresse accompagnée de sa maman, le calme et la tranquillité y régnaient.

Sachiko regardait attentivement les gestes de Yumi, lorsqu'elle mordait dans la tartine, lorsque ses lèvres éffleuraient le bord de la tasse pour boire du thé... Rien n'échappait au regard de Sachiko.

Une fois le repas terminé, Yumi rangea le thermos et les tasses et s'allongea sur le couverture sous le regard surprise de Sachiko, elle tapota doucement la couverture à côtés d'elle pour lui signifié de l'imiter, chose que Sachiko fit sans hésitation.

Sachiko enlaça leurs mains et caressa doucement celle de Yumi avec son pouce, il fallut un petit temps avant que l'une d'elles décide de faire le premiers pas.

Ce fut Yumi qui se rapprocha et qui se lova contre Sachiko posant sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son ventre.

Sachiko caressa les cheveux de Yumi doucement, déposant parfois un petit bisous sur son front ou le dessus de sa tête.

- es-tu heureuse? Demanda t'elle

mais aucune réponse ne vint, elle se releva la tête pour voir pourquoi Yumi ne répondait pas

et faillit presque éclater de rire en voyant que celle-ci dormait profondément.

N'osant pas bouger, elle se contracta avec stupeur lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose effleurer doucement son entre jambe, ayant mit une robe très légère elle sentait parfaitement la chaleur posée sur son point sensible même à travers le tissus.

Elle eut l'impression de suffoquer et Yumi qui dormait encore, la certitude que ce soit la main de Yumi qui avait glisser la par mégarde la rassura un petit peu, mais sentir son corp se réchauffer et chercher le contact ça l'effrayais , "Qu'est-ce que Yumi va penser de moi? Si j'en profite alors qu'elle est endormie s'est un peu comme si je la violais d'une certaine façon?"

heureusement ses craintes se dissipèrent une fois que Yumi remonta sa main à la place initial son ventre, bien qu'elle ai soufflé de soulagement Sachiko avait néanmoins une pointe de frustration qui hantait son corp.

"L'amour peut-être une véritable torture parfois!" pensa t'elle

juste lorsque Yumi se réveilla doucement.

- excuse-moi Sachiko, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte, je me sentais si bien comme-ça...expliqua t'elle souriante

- et si nous allions continuer la visite de la ville? Proposa Sachiko se relevant, puis elles plièrent ensemble la couverture.

- youpie! S'esclaffa Yumi, son visage détendus dans un sourire à faire tomber n'importe qui amoureux d'elle.

Entendant de la musique, Yumi se précipita tirant Sachiko avec elle jusqu'à l'endroit d'ou la musique venait.

Découvrant un festival, une parade très colorée de charre de fleurs...toutes plus magnifique les unes que les autres.

- c'est vrai, demain c'est le festival! Se remémora Sachiko, quand j'étais petite chaque année on n'y allait maintenant ça doit bien faire 5 ans que je ne m'y suis plus rendue! Expliqua t'elle

- nous avons qu'à y aller! Déclara Yumi

- pourquoi pas...après tous ! Répondit Sachiko

Soudain un des charre perdit le contrôle, fonçant dans la foule, Sachiko et Yumi se lâchèrent, Sachiko étant poussée à l'opposé de Yumi.

La foule en panique est très dangereuse, elle peut parfois causer de gros dégât et des blessures, heureusement Yumi avait été un peu protégée du fait qu'elle était assez petite et qu'elle arrivait à se faufiler entre les personnes.

Une fois la débandade terminée elle se retrouva seule à l'autre bout de la ville dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, apeurée elle cria après Sachiko.

De son côté Sachiko cherchait après Yumi, son inquiétude augmentant avec le temps, elle commença à aller voir vers les postes de secours pour voir si Yumi n'avait pas été blessée mais elle ne trouva pas de Yumi.

" ou est-elle passée?" se demanda t'elle

Alors que Yumi commençait à perdre espoir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la cousine de Sachiko Touko.

- gokigenyou Yumi-sama! Dit-elle

- gokigenyou Touko! Répondit Yumi souriant faiblement à la jeune fille.

- que se passe-t'il ? Demanda Touko

- je suis perdue...j'étais avec Sachiko en ville au défilé floral et puis tout un coup je me suis retrouvée emportée par la foule et je ne sais plus ou je suis! Commença t'elle, les larmes commençaient doucement à se former dans ses yeux.

- vous pensez que pleurer est la solution sans doute... je me demande pourquoi Sachiko-nee-sama vous à choisie vous... vous êtes si...puéril! Lança t'elle

Soudain Yumi entendit la voix familière de Sachiko l'appeler, se retournant, elle courut et la prit dans ses bras.

- Yumi, dieu soit loué... il ne t'ai rien arrivé, j'ai eu si peur pour toi! Dit-elle

Yumi se retourna pour voir Touko mais celle-ci avait disparu.

- qu'y a t'il Yumi? Demanda Sachiko voyant les yeux remplis de larmes de Yumi

- rien, Sachiko.. Dit-elle

- imbécile tu as les larmes aux yeux! Déclara t'elle

- mais...c'est, mais! reprit Yumi

Sachiko la prit dans ses bras caressant sa tête et embrassant tendrement son cou, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- chuut Yumi, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là... calme toi! Dit-elle

- j'ai eu si peur...j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose et que jamais je ne te retrouverais! Dit-elle creusant sa tête dans l'épaule de Sachiko.

- c'est finit maintenant...viens on va rentrer, nous avons eu notre dose de sensation forte aujourd'hui! Lança Sachiko prenant Yumi par les épaules et l'emmenant.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21:

Yumi se leva violemment de sa chaise, lançant ses bras en l'air dans la joie et criant très fort

- j'ai enfin terminé!

Sachiko surprise le regarda, Yumi était parfois si infantile et si expressive qu'elle ne pouvait que la regarder.

- je suis contente pour toi! Que veux-tu faire du reste de la journée? Demanda Sachiko lui souriant tendrement.

Yumi se retourna vers l'horloge pendue au mur qui affichait 3h25 de l'après-midi, ce soir elles iraient toutes les 2 au festival.

- mmh! Et si nous achetions des kimonos? Proposa Yumi

- des kimonos? Répéta Sachiko

- oui, pour mettre ce soir! Expliqua t'elle

- très bien, alors qu'attendons-nous pour y aller? Demanda Sachiko

Elles se rendirent donc dans un magasin, ayant peur de perdre Yumi, Sachiko avait entrelacée leurs doigts ensemble, entrant dans un magasin, elles tombèrent sur Touko qui elle aussi faisait des achats.

- Touko!cria Yumi un sourire large sur son visage et faisant de grand signe de main, Touko se retourna surprise et s'approcha.

- veuillez je vous prie cessez de crier mon prénom comme-cela dans le magasin c'est gênant! Dit-elle calmement

- désolé Touko... tu fais aussi des achats pour le festival? Demanda Yumi, pendant ce temps Sachiko avait lâcher sa main et était partie regarder les différentes sortes de kimono.

- cela me semble évident Yumi-sama! Répondit Touko toujours sur un air neutre.

- est-ce que tu voudrais venir au festival avec nous? Demanda Yumi

- Yumi-sama, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...commença Touko

- mais voyons tu ne nous dérange pas au contraire je pense que Sachiko sera contente de t'avoir avec nous! Rétorqua Yumi son visage illuminé.

- bien, alors à ce soir! Dit-elle puis elle régla ses achats et sorti lentement du magasin, Yumi la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement de sa vue.

Sachiko posa sa main sur son épaule, puis lui montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

- celui-là t'irais à ravir! Déclara Yumi

- je me disais exactement la même chose à ton égard! Répliqua Sachiko.

Les 2 jeunes filles partagèrent un fou rire amusé.

Finalement Sachiko se rendit la première dans la cabine d'essayage , ressortant quelques minutes plus tard habillée d'un kimono rouge ,avec des motifs papillons jaune, une ceinture jaune couché de soleil.

Yumi n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, Sachiko était vraiment sublime dans ce kimono.

- tu es magnifique! Dit-elle éblouie, Sachiko rougit légèrement souriant au compliment de Yumi

- je te remercie! Dit-elle puis elle referma la cabine et se rhabilla de façon journalière, sortant de la cabine, elle poussa Yumi à l'intérieur, c'est ton tour maintenant! Dit-elle

Yumi prit un air penaud, regardant Sachiko avec une légère rougeur sur son visage.

- Sachiko peux-tu m'aider? Demanda t'elle en tirant Sachiko à l'intérieur de la cabine.

- tu n'as jamais porté de kimono? Demanda Sachiko stupéfaite

- si, mais c'était il y a si longtemps à l'époque j'allais voir ma grand-mère à nagayoshi et j'avais 4 ans...expliqua Yumi

- très bien, alors déshabilles-toi! Et enfile le kimono je viendrais de la fixer! Déclara Sachiko se tournant face à la porte et dos à Yumi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à Yumi lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de ses vêtements tomber sur le sol.

Ça avait été rapide mais Sachiko avait gravé à tous jamais cette image de Yumi en sous vêtements, elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer, ses mains devenir moites et la chaleur monter en elle comme la lave dans un volcan en éruption.

- ça y est! Déclara Yumi, Sachiko se retourna et sa bouche s'ouvrit ben grand pour marquer son ahurissement .

- Yumi, tu es vraiment très belle! Complimenta t'elle, Yumi sourit en rougissant.

Sachiko fixa la ceinture et recula pour admirer son oeuvre une fois de plus.

- il te va à merveille, tu devrais le prendre! Dit-elle toujours ébahie.

Le soir venu, Sachiko toqua à la porte de la chambre de Yumi, lorsque celle-ci ouvrit, chacune des 2 filles admiraient l'autre.

Sachiko portait son kimono et avait ses cheveux relevé en un élégant chignon accessoirisé par une broche fleurie.

Yumi elle avait ses cheveux détaché et cela lui allait à merveille, elle était tous bonnement magnifique.

Sachiko posa sa main sur les joue de Yumi puis prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses mains caressant doucement.

- tu es splendide! Dit-elle doucement puis elle posa un petit baisé sur ses lèvres.

- toi aussi tu es si belle! Répondit Yumi souriant à Sachiko.

Elles se rendirent au festival toujours main dans la main, à l'entrée se trouvait Touko, elle aussi habillée avec son kimono.

- gokigenyou Sachiko-onee-sama , Yumi-sama! Accueillit-elle, souriant à la vue de Sachiko

- ton nouveau kimono te vas parfaitement! Complimenta Yumi en souriant

- merci...je vous retourne le compliment! Dit-elle

Elles firent toutes trois le tour des échoppes du festival, Yumi revint avec des boulettes de pieuvre chaudes dans un petit baquet en plastique.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sachiko curieuse, Yum regarda Sachiko surprise"se pourrait-il que Sachiko n'en ai jamais goûté?" se demanda t'elle.

- ce sont des boulettes de pieuvres frite... veux-tu goûter? Demanda t'elle tendant une des boulettes piquée avec un bâtonnet en bois à Sachiko.

Voyant que Sachiko ne faisait aucun geste, " c'est vrai...Sachiko n'admettra jamais qu'on la nourrissent de cette façon après tous elle est..." pensa t'elle, Yumi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée que la bouche de Sachiko s'approchait du cure dent pour finalement emprisonner la boulette à l'intérieur de sa bouche, elle mâcha longtemps avant d'avaler.

- c'est délicieux en fait! Dit-elle

Yumi se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas toute seule, Touko regardait ce petit manège bouche-bée.

- tu veux aussi goûter Touko? Proposa Yumi

- non, merci, si j'ai faim je prendrais à manger moi-même! Répondit-elle

Le festival se termina sur de somptueux feux-d'artifice , explosant en mille et une couleur d'arc-en-ciel, et en se moment même ou tous le monde regardait ce spectacle, Sachiko n'avait de yeux que pour Yumi, son spectacle à elle c'était de voir les yeux de Yumi pétiller à chaque explosion, la joie de son visage.

Touko les quittas pour retourner chez elle, Yumi et Sachiko l'avaient accompagné pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule aussi tard après tous elle n'avait que 15 ans.

Sachiko et Yumi marchaient lentement vers la villa.

- Alors Yumi, tu t'es bien amusée? Demanda Sachiko

- oui, c'était magnifique! Répondit-elle

- comme-toi...fit Sachiko, soudain elle se retourna, Yumi s'était arrêtée net, une expression dans son visage que Sachiko n'avait que rarement vue.

Yumi s'était rapprochée doucement et enlaçant le cou de Sachiko de ses mains, elle s'était grandie sur la pointe de ses pieds, prête pour donner un doux baiser à Sachiko, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et leurs souffle s'emmêlaient et chatouillaient leur peau, lorsque quelque chose de froid et mouillé tomba sur le nez de Yumi.

- il pleut, rentrons-vite! Déclara Sachiko, les filles se mirent à courir aussi rapidement qu'elles le pouvaient mais avec des kimonos leurs mouvement étaient entravés.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent la villa, elles étaient trempées jusqu'aux os, les cheveux mouillé dégoulinant sur leur figures.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22:

Sachiko s'était précipitée dans sa chambre remorquant Yumi avec elle, elle ouvrit un tiroir et prit un ensuis.

Elle emballa les cheveux de Yumi dedans pour les sécher et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte commença à défaire le kimono de Yumi.

- Sachiko que...? Yumi était si rouge qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

Sachiko arrêta son élan et resta inerte, plantée là à regarder Yumi, ses mains toujours agrippée au bord de son kimono.

Ce fut Yumi qui sortit Sachiko de son effroi, déposant un doux baisé sur sa joue et se rapprochant.

- Yumi? Déclara Sachiko c'était à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, Yumi ne répondit pas mais fit un signe affirmatif de tête.

Sachiko fit glisser lentement le tissus de la peau de Yumi, révélant une robe de dessous blanche avec de la dentelle sur les bords tout aussi tremper que le reste.

Elle avala très difficilement lorsque Yumi fit glisser à son tour le kimono, divulguant une négligée sexy en soie rouge.

- Sachiko! Souffla Yumi son souffle venait d'être coupé tellement Sachiko était divine dans cette petite chose.

Se rapprochant, elles partagèrent un délicat baisé leurs lèvres se caressaient faiblement, puis Sachiko passa sa main derrière la tête de Yumi et mit un peu plus d' influence dans son baisé.

Yumi ne tarda pas à répondre avec autant d'acharnement, finalement elle lécha langoureusement les lèvres de Sachiko, pendant ce temps Sachiko avait fait glisser lentement les bretelles de la petite robe de Yumi et l'avait faite glisser par terre, continuant ses caresses

pour venir étreindre la taille de Yumi tout en caressant doucement son dos.

Yumi haletait tellement les sensations que lui procuraient Sachiko provoquait un oubli de respirer, elle sentait son corp devenir chaud, tous son corps mourraient d'envie de répondre aux caresses de Sachiko.

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sachiko et recopia le même geste que son aînée venait de faire pour elle, sentant le corp de Sachiko frémir lorsque son négligé tomba à terre.

Prenant le visage de Yumi dans ses mains, elles rompirent le baisé, leurs regards plongé dans celui de l'autre, leurs souffles en désordre, leurs cheveux emmêlé , la passion et le désir encré dans leurs yeux.

- Yumi, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi lui sourit, caressant ses épaules et déposant un petit baisé sur l'un d'entre eux.

- Sachiko, je t'aime! Déclara t'elle

Sachiko se sentit tout un coup comme-ci toutes ses prières avaient été exaucée, son coeur battait la chamade et elle avait les jambes de coton, elle embrasse Yumi passionnément et la poussa avec la plus grande délicatesse sur le lit , Yumi recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le montant du lit , Sachiko s'avança doucement comme un prédateur qui venait de piéger sa proie, s'installant à califourchon sur Yumi et continuant de l'embrasser.

Yumi trembla inquiète, Sachiko cessa de l'embrasser la regardant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Euh!Sachiko, c...c'est ma...ma première fois! Avoua t'elle rougissante, Sachiko souria et caressa ses joues avec ses mains.

Posant son front contre celui de Yumi et plongeant son regard dans le siens.

- pour moi aussi c'est la première fois! Répondit-elle

Puis comme dans un accord conclu entre les 2, elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau doucement au début puis de plus en plus passionné, ce fut Sachiko qui dégrafa en premier le soutient gorge de Yumi révélant ses seins, elle embrassa ses épaule, puis suivit la ligne de son cou , sa clavicule, sa bouche arriva enfin au sein de Yumi néanmoins elle ne le prit pas tous de suite en bouche, soufflant légèrement dessus, le mamelon de Yumi ne prit pas longtemps pour se dresser fièrement révélant ainsi l'excitation croissante de Yumi.

Le dos de Yumi s'arqua et sa bouche lâcha un gémissement lorsque l bouche chaude de Sachiko vint envelopper son mamelon, il semblerait à ce moment là que toutes pensée cohérente aie quitté l'esprit de Yumi tous ce dont elle pouvait pensé c'était au sensation de la langue de Sachiko qui traçait des cercles autour de son mamelon, de sa main qui pétrissait l'autre et de son incontrôlable envie de pousser son bassin contre quelque chose.

Yumi ne su jamais comment elle avait fait pour arriver à dégrafer le sous-vêtement de Sachiko tant ses mains tremblaient, néanmoins sentir la peau chaude et nue de Sachiko couvrir la sienne c'était encor mieux que le paradis.

Sachiko continua l'exploration du corp de Yumi en traçant une ligne avec sa langue jusqu'à son nombril, lorsqu'elle enfonça sa langue dans le nombril de Yumi, celle-ci poussa son bassin vers l'avant faisant sortir un son voluptueux de sa bouche.

- Yumi? Déclara Sachiko, le son que Yumi venait de produire augmentait l'incendie de son corp.

- Oh!Sachiko, ne t'arrête pas! Gémit-elle d'un air suppliant, elle essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle en vain.

Sachiko sourit , heureuse que ses caresses procuraient de tel effet de sa douce et tendre Yumi.

Elle passa ses doigts le long de la culotte trempée de Yumi...

- il me semble qu'une certaine personne à besoin de mon aide! Dit-elle d'un ton taquin

- oh! Oui! S'exclama Yumi, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle se sentait frustrée

- pardon il me semble que je n'ai pas très bien entendu! Déclara t'elle

- moooh! Sachiko...je t'en prie fais quelque chose, si tu ne le fais pas je le ferais toute seule! Menaça Yumi.

Sachiko embrassa avec force le bas du ventre de Yumi, agrippant la petite culotte de Yumi avec ses doigts, elle n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter, elle tira la culotte révélant la légère toison de Yumi, l'odeur de femme de Yumi déchaîna tous les sens de Sachiko.

Yumi gémit avec force lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de la langue de Sachiko lécher son intimité, à force de stimulation, elle s'arqua finalement hurlant avec passion le prénom de Sachiko avant que son plaisir ne sois mélanger à un pincement de douleur.

Sachiko continua néanmoins à solliciter le clitoris de Yumi.

Lorsque ses spasmes cessèrent, elle revint tous en déposant des baisé sur le corp de Yumi et reposa à ses côtés, observant la jeune fille devenue femme grâce à elle, reprendre son souffle.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi captivant, la sueur sur le corp de Yumi la faisait scintiller à la lumière de la lune, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration, cheveux mouillé collé sur son visage et ses yeux remplis d'amour qui la dévorait du regard.

Sachiko la tira près d'elle, caressant sa tête et déposant un baiser sur son front.

- je t'aime Yumi! Murmura t'elle

Une fois que la respiration de Yumi devint un peu plus régulière, elle regarda Sachiko avec amour.

- est-ce que...? commença t'elle gênée

- oui, as-tu mal? Demanda Sachiko

- un peu...admit-elle

- tu devrais peut-être aller te laver pendant ce temps je vais changer les draps? Proposa Sachiko, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda Yumi nue se lever et partir vers la salle de bain, son regard tomba sur les petites gouttes de sang qui ruisselais entre les jambes de Yumi.

Elle sourit, fière d'elle, elle aimait Yumi plus que tous et rien ne les séparerait jamais...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23:

Alors qu'elles marchaient main dans la main, partageant un sourire complice le long du chemin qui les menaient jusqu'au yamayurikai.

- Alors les filles et ces vacances? Demanda Sei

Sachiko souria à Yumi qui lui retourna son sourire.

- c'était très bien nous nous sommes beaucoup amusée! Répondit Yumi enjouée.

La réunion se termina peu avant les cours, de sorte de Yoshino et Noriko tirèrent Yumi de force jusqu'à la classe.

Youko remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Sachiko une fois qu'elles furent seules dans la salle elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- tu as l'air plus détendue Sachiko...dit-elle

Sachiko souria à son onee-sama

- l'amour peut faire des miracles! répondit-elle, laissant le reste à l'imagination elle partit aussi en direction de sa classe.

Yumi ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la leçon, son esprit vagabondait sur ce qui s'était passé dans la semaine et en particulier la promesse que lui avait faites Sachiko.

FLASH-BACK dans la mémoire de Yumi...

Sortant de la salle de bain ou elle avait lavée les traces de sang, elle retourna dans la chambre pour se retrouver avec une Sachiko toutes sérieuse, nue et emballée dans des draps propre complètement perdue dans la lecture d'un livre.

Yumi se glissa son tour dans les draps, piquant un petit bisous sur sa joue pour la sortir de sa lecture.

Sachiko cligna des yeux avant de regarder en direction de Yumi.

Yumi referma le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet.

- c'est ton tour! Chuchota t'elle à l'oreille de Sachiko avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

- Yumi...je voudrais attendre...! dit-elle

- quoi?mais!mais! Contesta Yumi en faisant la moue.

- je veux m'offrir à toi pour mon anniversaire! Admit-elle rougissante

Yumi l'embrassa tendrement

- très bien Sachiko...c'est une promesse alors? Demanda t'elle

- oui! Dit-elle

- Sachiko, le jour de ton anniversaire ce sera ta fête! Dit-elle en rapprochant son visage .

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un long moment.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Lorsque Yumi sortit de ses pensées, elle se retrouva avec Noriko et Yoshino qui la fixaient intensément.

" est-ce que j'ai encore montré tous ce que je ressentais sur mon visage?" pensait-elle

- Alors ! Déclara Yoshino un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Yumi avala difficilement, elle avait envie de garder cet expérience encore un peu pour elle-même.

- tu es très distraite ! Yumi-chan! Déclara Noriko

- ah!euh!oui, je suis encore dans me vacances avec onee-sama! Expliqua t'elle

- rhaaa! Je t'envie...moi je n'ai vu que 2 fois Rei-chan parce qu'Eriko-sama était toujours flanquée chez elle! S'exclama Yoshino

- moi je n'ai pas vu onee-sama de toute les vacances! expliqua Noriko déçue

- oh! Pauvre Noriko! Déclarèrent Yumi et Yoshino

-mais elle m'a promis que nous ferions une sortie juste toutes les 2 aux prochaines vacances! reprit Noriko des étoiles plein les yeux.

- au fait c'est bien la semaine prochaine son anniversaire? Demanda Yoshino

- c'est bien ça! Mais comment tu as su? je ne l'ai dit à personne!et je ne pense pas que Sachiko l'ai fait non plus! déclarais-je surprise

- j'ai demandé à Mami-san d'enquêter sur toi! Répondit-elle

- Mami-san? C'est la petite soeur de la journaliste c'est ça? Demandais-je

- absolument! Répondit Yoshino

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, en fin de journée, la réunion du yamayurikai eu lieue.

Sachiko était complètement absorbée par Yumi et Yumi par Sachiko, toutes les 2 se fixaient sans cligner des yeux.

- Sachiko?Sachiko?SACHIKO? Appela Youko toujours plus fort, Sachiko tourna la tête vers sa soeur .

- excusez-moi onee-sama j'étais distraite! S'excusa t'elle

Sei souria...

- et je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule! Déclara t'elle en montrant du doigt une Yumi rougissante et perdue dans ses pensée avec un sourire béa sur ses lèvres.

- Yumi-chan? Appela Yoshino en la secouant, celle-ci bondit sur ses pieds.

- euh! Oui, je suis là! S'exclama t'elle bien fort.

- eh! Bien Yumi? Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Eriko

- je suis désolée! Déclara t'elle

- On devrais arrêter la réunion pour aujourd'hui! Ces 2 là ont envie de se déshabiller et de faire des cochonneries! S'écria Sei

Sachiko la regarda froidement tandis que Yumi rougissait profondément.

- Onee-sama, je vous promets que nous pourrons rester concentrée jusqu'à la fin! Promit Sachiko

- très bien, mais je pense que Sei à raison, nous sommes tous fatigué par ces vacances fraîchement terminée, rentrons! Dit-elle

Youko attendait Sachiko à la porte, elle arriva accompagnée de Yumi comme toujours.

- Onee-sama, tu pouvais partir devant! Je vais raccompagner Yumi à son dortoir! Expliqua t'elle

- Onee-sama! Tu n'es pas obligée ,tu peux rentrer avec Youko-sama! Répondit Yumi souriant

Sachiko posa sa main contre la joue de Yumi, caressant avec son pouce la peau si douce de sa petite amie.

- tu es sûre Yumi? Demanda Sachiko

- bien-sûr onee-sama! Ne t'inquiète pas! Dit-elle

Sachiko attendit que Yumi ne sois plus visible pour retourner son attention vers Youko.

- Alors onee-sama de quoi voulais-tu me parler? Demanda Sachiko

Youko sourit

- je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta grande perspicacité! déclara Youko souriant, puis elle soupira et son visage redevint sérieux, je sais que tu aimes Yumi et je devines que la nature de votre relation à évolué, écoute Sachiko, en privé tu fais ce que tu veux ça ne me regarde pas mais j'aimerais qu'en public tu te montres un peu plus réservée, tu vas devenir Rosa-chinensis dans peu de temps et les élèves te voient comme une icone de pureté alors s'il-te-plaît ne les déçois pas, tu es le pilier de l'académie... déclara Youko

Sachiko rougit légèrement " comment Youko savait-elle pour elle et Yumi?"

- Onee-sama comment as-tu pu savoir le genre de relation que j'entretenais avec Yumi? Demanda Sachiko

- tu es ma petite soeur, et de plus c'est Yumi qui m'a mise sur la voie...elle est très expressive! Dit-elle

Sachiko resta stupéfaite de cette réponse, vraiment Youko l'étonnerais toujours.


	24. Chapter 24

Note de l'auteur: j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ^^ avec mon rpg que je viens tous juste de commencer je délaisse beaucoup de projet que j'avais commencé mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je compte continuer l'histoire.

Si vous souhaitez visiter mon RPG il se trouve à cette nouvelle adresse : /

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 24:

Yumi soupira profondément en rentrant dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber dans son lit.

" et voilà je me retrouve seule!" pensa t'elle, après tous ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Sachiko, se retrouver seule comme-ça la rendait carrément dépressive.

Elle ne pouvait que penser à cette nuit, la sensation que Sachiko lui avait fait connaître, cela la fit tressaillir de désir, rien que d'y penser elle voulait à nouveau sentir la peau de Sachiko.

Elle secoua rudement sa tête "je ne dois pas y penser, la semaine prochaine je pourrais à nouveau" pensa t'elle, car si elle voulait avoir une chance de tenir jusque-là il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, doucement, et appela son prénom, Yumi était sûre qu'il s'agissait de Shizuma ,Yumi sourit, justement rien de tel qu'une camarade pour oublié tous ça.

- tu peux rentrer Shizuma-sama! Invita Yumi

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant Shizuma, elle rentra et referma la porte.

- je venais voir comment tu allais? Tes vacances ce sont bien passée? Demanda t'elle souriant

- je vais très bien merci, mes vacances ce sont très bien passée et les tiennent tu as fait quoi? Questionnais-je

à cette question je vis ses yeux s'assombrirent, elle pointa sa main et à son doigt trônait une bague, une alliance en or.

- je me suis mariée! Dit-elle puis elle éclata en sanglot tombant à terre, Yumi se leva et lui vint la prendre dans ses bras.

- c'était un mariage arrangé n'est-ce pas? Demanda Yumi, Shizuma ne répondit pas par la parole et acquiesça d'un geste de tête.

Elles restèrent un bon moment comme-ça, Yumi caressant la tête de Shizuma pour essayer de la consoler.

Une fois que les pleurs de Shizuma cessèrent, elle releva la tête.

- merci! Yumi, je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré comme-ça! Dit-elle très gênée

- tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée, tu es humaine toi aussi, et puis on est amie n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je

- évidement! Ma petite kouhai préférée! Dit-elle

- kouhai préférée...tu dis cela parce que je suis la seule que tu connaisses! Déclarais-je

- c'est pas faux! Répliqua t'elle

et les filles éclatèrent de rire...

Le lendemain matin, Yumi se rendit à la statue de la vierge marie afin de rencontrer Sachiko, espérant pouvoir la voir seule à seule avant que la réunion ne commence.

- Yumi? Murmura Sachiko voyant sa petite amie qui l'attendait , elle avança et posa un doux petit bisous sur la joue de Yumi encore occupée à prier.

Yumi ouvrit doucement les yeux et souria, elle se retourna doucement pour rencontrer le regard bleuté de Sachiko qui la regardait avec amour.

- gokigenyou! Déclara t'elle

- gokigenyou! Répondit Sachiko avant de la prendre dans une tendre étreinte et de lui prendre la main pour l'amener à l'intérieur de la rose mansion.

Peut-être était-ce fou de sa part néanmoins au lieu de monter à l'étage ou se trouvait la salle de réunion, Sachiko tira Yumi jusqu'à un cagibi et elle referma la porte poussant Yumi contre la porte et l'embrassa doucement.

Yumi rompus le baisé, cet façon d'oser braver l'interdit l'excitait au plus haut point.

- Sachiko, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée! Dit-elle , Sachiko posa son index sur sa bouche puis le remplaça par ses lèvres.

- j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la journée d'hier! Chuchota t'elle doucement à l'oreille de Yumi avant de poser ses lèvres dans le cou de celle-ci .

Yumi déménagea ses mains pour qu'elles viennent reposer sur les fesses de Sachiko, cela décupla son désir d'être touchée par Yumi.

Les baisers devint plus affamé qu'auparavant, plus désireux, plus passionné.

Soudain alors que Sachiko allait toucher la poitrine de Yumi.

- Youko... tu n'entendrais pas des bruits bizarre qui viendrait du cagibi? Demanda la voix peu discrète de Sei.

Yumi et Sachiko cessèrent de respirer, est-ce qu'elles venaient d'être découverte?

- arrête Sei! Tes histoires de fantôme sont stupide! Lança Youko, sa voix paraissait être énervée, vient plutôt m'aider à préparer la réunion d'aujourd'hui! Déclara t'elle.

Sachiko souffla intérieurement il s'en était fallu de peu mais malgré cela elle avait toujours autant envie de Yumi, elle s'approcha à pas de loup de Yumi qui s'était assise sur le sol contre le mur, s'accroupit devant elle et l'embrassa.

Soudain la porte d'ouvrit violemment sûr Sei , elle se tenait là un regard victorieux et un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles, Sachiko et Yumi la regardaient choquées.

- ah! J'avais raison...je dérange peut-être, Mmmmmhhh! Je ne pensais pas ça de toi Sa-chan! Lança t'elle

- Sei! Tu comptes venir m'aider bientôt? Demanda Youko, elle descendait les marches, Sei sourit au jeune couple, leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Sachiko je viens de te rendre ta faveur! Murmura t'elle ensuite elle ferma la porte

- oui! J'arrive Youko! T'avais raison c'était pas un fantôme dans le cagibi! Déclara t'elle en montant les escaliers.

Sachiko se releva tendant sa main pour aider Yumi à faire de même, se sur la pointe de ses pieds.

- 4 jours...Sachiko! Murmura t'elle pour rappelez la promesse de Sachiko .

Sachiko rougit instantanément, c'était une des rare fois ou son masque se brisait.

Sachiko et Yumi sortirent du cagibis tombant face à face avec le reste de yamayurikai.

- Sachiko, Yumi, que faisiez-vous là dedans? Demanda Eriko

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent complice.

- Yumi avait perdu quelque chose pendant le festival de l'école et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait peut-être été mise à place dans les cartons du cagibis alors nous sommes venues voir! Expliqua Sachiko.

- et tu as trouvé ce que tu avais perdu? Demanda Eriko à Yumi

- euh! Ben! Non, je l'ai probablement oublié ailleurs dans l'école tant pis ce n'était pas très précieux de toutes façon! Déclara t'elle

Eriko sourcilla d'une manière perplexe face à la réponse douteuse des 2 jeunes filles néanmoins elle ne posa plus de question, elle monta suivie de ses petites soeur et de rosa gigantea en bouton et Noriko.

Sachiko et Yumi suivirent le groupe pour commencer la réunion...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25:

Sachiko était en classe, elle n'écoutait pas vraiment le professeur, heureusement qu'elle était plutôt douée en classe.

Ses pensées s'évadait vers Yumi, sa petite soeur...sa fiancée...son amante, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle fasse cette promesse-là, si seulement elle s'était tue Yumi l'aurait déjà...

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits toutes ses camarades de classe et le professeur la fixaient surpris, son visage rouge et son air égaré il était vraiment rare de voir rosa-chinensis en bouton de cette façon.

La maîtresse ne lui dit rien, une fois qu'elle fut certaine que son élève lui donnait toutes son attention elle reprit son cours.

Après la journée de cours, Sachiko se rendit à la salle de réunion, c'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait l'habitude de retrouver Yumi, elle ne l'avait pas vue de la journée ... en générale elles se retrouvaient pour manger au yamayurikai ou se croisaient dans les couloirs pendant les pauses mais là, rien, depuis le matin Yumi semblait distante, on aurait dit qu'elle évitait Sachiko.

Sachiko se hâta en haut des escaliers, ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec une solitude pesante... pas de Yumi en vue, Sachiko s'assit et attendis peut-être que Yumi allait arriver à tous moment.

Sachiko commençait à perdre espoir, apparemment Yumi ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, elle regarda la porte s'ouvrir prête à accueillir sa chère et tendre mais ce fut Youko qui rentra doucement et referma la porte.

- tu as l'air déçue? Demanda Youko

- je pensais que c'était Yumi! Répondit Sachiko d'un ton neutre.

- je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra à cet heure-ci... je suis venue te chercher tu la verras demain! Déclara Youko.

- onee-sama... pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme-ci j'avais été coupée en deux? Avant je pouvais vivre sans elle mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que ma vie entière dépend d'elle! Dit Sachiko

Youko s'approcha de sa soeur et l'enlaça par derrière posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- tu es amoureuse Sachiko...mais dit-moi s'est-il passé quelque chose entre-vous? Depuis hier je la trouve bizarre? Demanda Youko

Sachiko se remémorât la scène du cagibi, puis elle s'était vue encore au soir lorsque Sachiko l'avait raccompagnée à son dortoir elle l'avait laissée entre les mains de la prof qui surveillait le dortoir...et au matin Yumi avait rompu tous contact visuelle avec Sachiko se dépêchant même pour aller en classe.

- non! Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de mal...répondit Sachiko

- Sachiko...se pourrait-il que tu te serais peut-être montrer insistante sur certain points? Questionna Youko

Sachiko rougit légèrement.

- bien-sûr que non onee-sama, tous s'est fait dans le consentement de chacune de nous...reprit Sachiko, elle venait sans le savoir de faire allusion à la seule et unique relation sexuelle qu'elles avaient eue pendant les vacances.

- Sachiko...Yumi et toi vous avez?reprit Youko rougissant

- oui, c'est moi qui lui ai enlevé...son...pucelage! Avoua Sachiko, après tous révéler certaine partie de sa vie privée c'était tout à fait normale avec sa grande soeur et il n'y avait rien de sale à cela.

Youko sourit à Sachiko lui caressant la tête, heureuse de cet intimité qu'elles venaient de partager.

Pendant ce temps, Yumi était dans la chambre de la prof, elle se sentit extrêmement gênée mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il n'y avait qu'elle pour pouvoir l'aider à réaliser son souhait le plus cher.

- n'ai pas peur Yumi...tourne-toi...voilà comme-ça! Déclara la prof

- vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Yumi rouge

- évidement Yumi...grâce à ça tu seras une nouvelle femme mais surtout n'en parle pas autour de toi...si une histoire pareille venait à se répandre je perdrais ma place immédiatement! S'exclama Kaori Tomomiya

De l'autres côté de la chambre, une oreille indiscrète écoutait tous, sa main devant sa bouche pour réprimer l'horreur qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Kaori...doucement tu me fais mal! S'exclama la voie de Yumi à travers la porte.

- ah!oui oui oui c'est bon! Reprit Kaori Tomomiya

Shizuma trop choquée décida de s'en aller... "pauvre Yumi ! "

Le lendemain matin, alors que Yumi venait seulement de s'installer en classe un message circulant dans l'école se fit entendre.

- Fukuzawa Yumi en première année de la classe pin est attendue d'urgence au bureau de la directrice.

Yumi regarda surprise, une appréhension au fond d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas bon du tous...

- vite Yumi, plus tu traînes et plus la directrice sera furieuse! Conseilla Yoshino.

Yumi se rendit donc dans le bureau de la directrice ou se trouvait, Shizuma, Sachiko, Kaori ...lorsqu'elle entra tous le monde la regarda d'un air lourd.

- Fukuzawa-Yumi! asseyez vous je veux entendre votre témoignage contre madame Tomomiya! Déclara la directrice.

- quel témoignage? Demanda Yumi en s'asseyant

- Yumi, tu ne crains rien alors raconte ce que madame Tomomiya t'as fait! Déclara Shizuma

- mais, elle ne m'a rien fait! S'exclama Yumi

- arrête Yumi...je t'ai entendu hier tu étais dans sa chambre et vous sembliez être occupée! S'exclama Shizuma

Yumi regarda Sachiko qui paraissait encore plus froide qu'auparavant " pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours sur moi que cela tombe?" se demanda Yumi

- très bien je vais tous vous raconter...avant hier je suis rentrée au dortoir un peu après les autres fille, depuis un certain moment je me pose beaucoup de question sur moi-même sur ce qui m'arrive et n'ayant plus de mère je me suis confiée à madame Tomomiya... mais il ne s'est strictement rien passé! Expliqua Yumi

- et hier que s'est-il passé? pourquoi étiez-vous dans sa chambre? Demanda la directrice

- ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez du tous...il n'y a rien eu entre-nous! Déclara Yumi

- tu mens Yumi...je vous ai entendue! S'exclama Shizuma.

Yumi se retourna vers Sachiko qui paraissait toujours énervée.

- Onee-sama...crois-moi? Demanda Yumi en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sachiko.

Sachiko se détendit en voyant la sincérité de la demande de Yumi, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- je te crois! Yumi...si tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors je suis certaine que c'est le cas! Déclara Sachiko

- mais...mais! S'exclama Shizuma, Sachiko se retourna vers Shizuma d'un air menaçant

- Yumi n'est pas du genre à mentir... ce que vous avez entendu c'est vous qui l'avez mal interpréter...maintenant laissez Yumi expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé! Déclara t'elle.

- je vais vous expliquez mais avant je souhaiterais que Sachiko-sama s'en aille! Déclara Yumi

Alors là Sachiko ne comprenais plus...pourquoi donc Yumi agissait-elle de cette façon que lui cachait-elle?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26:

Sachiko sortit donc de la pièce non sans colère, elle partit d'un pas rapide vers sa salle de cours.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pris Yumi, pourquoi lui disait-elle que rien ne s'était passé et ensuite lui demandais de sortir pour ne pas qu'elle écoute ce qu'elle allait révéler...

Lorsque Yumi sortit du bureau de la directrice elle fut accueillie par Youko-sama

- Yumi? Tu as une minutes? Lui demanda Youko

- bien sûr rosa-chinen...!commença Yumi

- tu peux m'appeler Youko-sama! Déclara Youko coupant Yumi.

Yumi suivit Youko jusqu'à une petite serre, elle n'était jamais venue dans cette partie de l'école, elle rentra avec Youko à l'intérieur et fut complètement assommée par la splendeur es lieu, il y avait toute sorte de fleurs toutes plus jolie les unes que les autres et au milieu de la serre 3 rosiers magnifique y étaient planté, un rouge, un jaune et un blanc.

Youko s'approcha du rosier rouge et caressa du bout des doigts un des boutons de fleurs se retournant vers Yumi.

- Ce bouton représente l'avenir de la rose, comme Sachiko et toi vous êtes l'avenir de la famille chinensis! expliqua Youko , Yumi... Sachiko est comme ce bouton bien qu'il soit entouré d'épine il est fragile et le moindre choc peut le flétrir! Tu comprend pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici? Demanda Youko

Yumi s'avança et s'accroupit à côté de Youko

- vous voulez que je prenne soin de Sachiko! Déclara Yumi

Youko caressa le dessus de sa tête et souria chaleureusement à sa petite soeur.

- tu es si perspicace...je suis fière de toi! Dit-elle , je sais que Sachiko est parfois difficile mais c'est ma petite soeur et quoi qu'il arrive elle pourra toujours compter sur moi...cependant je sais aussi que tu es une personne spéciale pour elle et elle à plus besoin de toi que de moi alors prend soin de son coeur et de son âme! Dit Youko

ensuite elle partit laissant Yumi face aux roses, Yumi voulut toucher un bouton mais se piqua avec une des épines, retirant son doigt au bout duquel perlait une goutte de sang.

- Yumi...que fais-tu là? Demanda Sachiko surprise, puis elle vit la goutte de sang couler le long du doigt de Yumi, lâchant son arrosoir elle accourut et porta sa bouche au doigt de Yumi pour arrêter le sang.

- Sachiko...souffla Yumi, Sachiko prit la joue de Yumi dans sa main et la caressa longuement, elle aimait la douceur de la peau de Yumi.

- tu as mal? Demanda t'elle inquiète, Yumi sourit et fit un signe négatif de tête, rougissant un peu.

- non ça m'a juste surpris sur le coup! Exposa t'elle d'une voie douce à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, tu ne devrais pas être en cours? Demanda Yumi

- si...j'y allais lorsque tu m'as demandé de sortir mais il fallait que je te voie avant comme j'ai vu onee-sama et qu'elle m'a dit que tu étais ici je suis venue! Expliqua t'elle

prenant une mèche des cheveux de Yumi et l'emmêlant entre ses doigts.

- Sachiko...nous devrions aller en classe maintenant...! dit calmement Yumi en reculant de trois enjambée et en quittant la serre.

Sachiko soupira et rejoignit à son tour sa classe.

Â la fin de la journée, Sachiko attendit Yumi à la sortie du bâtiment, elle avait besoin de la voir.

Yumi arriva entourée de Yoshino et Noriko, elles riaient gaiement.

- bon on vous laisse! Déclara Yoshino en voyant Sachiko s'avancer vers elles.

- Yumi...je peux te raccompagner? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi rit un air terriblement désolé sur son visage.

- je suis désolé Sachiko, j'ai pris d'autres engagement je suis sincèrement désolée il vaut mieux que je retourne seule! Dit-elle

Sachiko prit un air déçu mais se ressaisi rapidement.

- bien! Puisque c'est comme-ça lorsque tu auras besoin de moi tu sauras ou me trouver! Dit-elle le ton n'était pas aussi tendre qu'à son habitude.

Yumi se retourna et s'éloigna lentement de Sachiko pensant "je suis désolé mais pour le moment il ne vaut mieux pas que je sois trop avec toi! Sinon je risque de tous dire!"

Le soir venu Sachiko était couchée dans son lit et fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

" je ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend!"

Pourtant Sachiko n'avait rien fait qui puisse la fâchée à ce point alors pourquoi Yumi agissait-elle de cette façon , pourquoi était-elle si distante?

Le pire scénario arriva dans sa tête " et si Yumi ne m'aimait plus...si elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre"

Sachiko essaya de raisonner calmement mais au final son envie de savoir avait prit le dessus

"Non! Il faut que je sâche!" pesa t'elle, machinalement elle se leva de son lit prit juste la peine de mettre ses chaussures et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait jamais encore désobéit à ce point l'école, sortant de son dortoir malgré le couvre-feu si elle se faisait prendre c'était l'exclusion directe mais au diable...il fallait qu'elle en aie le coeur net.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait courut aussi vite pour se rapprocher du dortoir de Yumi, elle entra dans le dortoir...une chance que les portes étaient toujours ouverte et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de Yumi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27:

Sachiko resta bouche-bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle, Yumi portant un négligé sexy et allongée sur son lit tel une créature de rêve.

Yumi tendit son bras vers Sachiko rougissante.

- je savais que tu allais venir...joyeux anniversaire Sachiko! Dit Yumi d'une manière aguichante.

Sachiko se sentait bête d'avoir pensé que Yumi aie pu la tromper alors qu'elle était là devant elle et l'attendait...ses jambes fines un peu plus haut elle aurait presque pu voir...Sachiko frissonna à cette pensée.

Yumi se leva et avança doucement vers Sachiko, elle lui prit la main et la posa délicatement sur sa poitrine.

- c'est demain mon anniversaire...lança Sachiko, Yumi s'approcha de son oreille

- mais on à toute la nuit...répondit Yumi avant de lécher délibérément le lobe de Sachiko, celle-ci sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle.

Vint alors les baiser affamés, Sachiko et Yumi s'embrassaient comme-ci il n'y avait plus de lendemain, Sachiko entrouvrit la bouche pour inviter la langue de Yumi...

Sachiko gémit faiblement, Yumi se sentit revigorée, elle commença à bouger ses mains vers la chemise de pyjama de Sachiko et la retira d'un geste, révélant la poitrine alléchante et généreuse de Sachiko, ensuite elle la poussa légèrement vers sont lit afin que Sachiko se couche.

Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre que ce que Yumi était entrain de faire, était-ce cela que Yumi avait ressentit la dernière fois à la maison de vacance?

Un gémissement long et fort sortit de ses lèvres, immédiatement bouchée par la main de Yumi.

- Sachiko...calme-toi...il y a d'autre personne autour de nous! Chuchota Yumi, Sachiko retomba sur le matelas regardant le plafond "était-ce sa punition pour avoir osé pensé du mal de Yumi...certainement"

Yumi reprit là ou elle en était, déposant de petits baisés fiévreux sur le cou lisse de Sachiko, humant l'odeur exquise de sa peau ,frôlant sa peau dans une caresse de ses doigts.

Sachiko n'en pouvait plus, c'est qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Yumi soit aussi bonne pour ce genre de chose...si elle avait su...elle n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps, elle prit le coussin posé en dessous de sa nuque et étouffa les gémissements qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sortir.

Elle sentit les mains experte de Yumi le long de ses jambes et abaisser son pantalon, révélant son intimité jusque là conservée au yeux de tous le monde, une rougeur emparant ses joues, elle ne put que regarder la réaction de Yumi...un seul mot la définissait en ce moment "sublime" elle était là à moitié debout, les cheveux en pagaille, le souffle court et ses yeux couleur noisette au miel qui lançait un regard inassouvi , les joues profondément rouge.

Je ne put que sourire, à chaque fois que je la voyais je retombais amoureuse d'elle et mon amour était de plus en plus fort.

Elle s'était arrêtée , je prenais sa joue au creux de ma main la forçant à me regarder, elle me regardait d'un air sérieux.

- es-tu sûre Sachiko? Me demanda t'elle

- rien ne me ferait plus plaisir! Répondis-je lui souriant

- pas de retour en arrière? Interrogea t'elle

- je n'en ai pas l'intention...Yumi fait moi l'amour! Demandais-je d'une voix à demi cassée.

Yumi n'attendit pas et reprit l'assaut de mon corp, léchant, suçant, pressant mes seins, je ne put m'empêcher de reprendre le coussin pour masquer une fois de plus mes gémissements qui devenaient de plus en plus difficile de retenir.

Lorsque soudain, elle arrêta tous, se leva et alla verrouiller sa porte à clef, revenant vers moi, elle enleva ses vêtements d'une manière sexy... et remonta sur moi.

On resta un instant à se regarder droit dans le yeux, puis elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, prenant appuis sur elle et commença à se laisser aller d'avant en arrière, sentir sa féminité contre la mienne me donna encore plus envie d'elle, je suivais donc ses mouvements qui devenait de plus en plus rapide , jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne presque mon orgasme, à ce moment là, elle descendit sa tête juste à côté de la mienne et me chuchota.

- crie mon nom! Dit-elle doucement avant de pincer mon clitoris gonflé entre ses doigts, le faisant rouler, j'eu l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, j'arquais mon bassin et ce faisant sentit une vague de bonheur mêlé à de la douleur.

- Oooooh!ouiiii Yuuummmiiiii continnuuuue,ouiiiii ouiiii!Yumi Criais-je

Lorsque les convulsions de mon corp cessèrent, je ressentis énormément de fatigue et de bonheur, la respiration difficile, je regardais Yumi, elle avait l'air fière de son exploit.

- je t'aime Yumi...lui dis-je me levant malgré le pincement que je ressentais entre mes jambes pour unir nos lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

Yumi souria d'une manière moqueuse...

- alors onee-sama...pas trop fatiguée? Demanda t'elle en se laissant glisser vers mon entrejambes.

Cette nuit-là j'eu droit à une Yumi débordante de libido, tous ce que je sais c'est que mon plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense et lorsque nos activités cessèrent, Yumi ne prit même pas la peine de se couvrir ou de remonter sur moi, elle s'endormit, la tête posée sur le bas de mon ventre.

Et à vrai dire je n'avais pas non plus le courage ni de la réveiller ni de bouger...j'avais l'impression que mon corp tout entier avait besoin de repos. Et je m'endormis dans cette position insouciante.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28:

Yumi se réveilla, sentant quelques choses de doux effleurer sa joue et croisa le regard magnifiquement bleuté de Sachiko, souriant à son amour elle souleva sa tête et rampa jusqu'à la hauteur de Sachiko.

- bonjour mon amour! Accueilli Sachiko en l'embrassant sur la bouche...

- bonjour Sachiko...répondit-Yumi

puis Yumi jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit "5H15" elles devaient tout au plus avoir dormit pendant 1 heures et demie.

- et si nous prenions une douche ensemble? Proposa Yumi pendant que Sachiko s'était levée du lit et commençait à se rhabiller.

- désoler mon ange il faut que je sois de retour au dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoivent! Dit-elle

Yumi fit mine de faire une moue boudeuse.

- très bien mais fait attention à toi! Dit-elle finalement.

Sachiko se faufila donc dans le couloir tel un chat et une fois dehors reprit sa course malgré une petite douleur dans sa féminité elle se hâta, refermant la porte de son dortoir en prenant toute les précautions pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit, elle avança doucement vers les escaliers et une fois arrivée au dessus elle tomba nez à nez avec Youko qui s'était probablement réveillée pour aller aux toilettes.

- Sachiko...tu as passé la nuit dehors? demanda t'elle inquiète

bizarrement Sei sortit la tête de sa chambre et toisa Sachiko...des pied à la tête...

-mmmmh Youko...je pense que ta petite soeur t'as devancée! Déclara t'elle d'un air narquois

- que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda Youko à Sei puis elle se retourna vers Sachiko qui avait presque atteint sa chambre... pas si vite Sachiko...oû étais-tu? Demanda Youko

Sachiko soupira...elle qui voulait garder ses souvenirs aux chaud c'était apparemment loupé.

- onee-sama...j...je ...ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas sortie de l'école! Avoua t'elle en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Youko se retourna vers Sei.

- bon eh!bien toi qui à l'air d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Youko

- ah! Youko...es-tu donc si frigide que tu ne t'es as dites qu'elle avait passée la nuit avec Yumi? Demanda Sei

à ces mots Youko rougit...ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit après tous elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse alors que sa petite soeur soit amoureuse et aie plus d'expérience qu'elle dans ce domaine c'était tous bonnement inconcevable.

- Sei...tu as raison je suis totalement inexpérimentée...je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse auparavant! Répondit-elle

Sei prit son air sérieux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Youko la tirant dans sa chambre.

- et si tu venais dormir avec moi? proposa t'elle

- Sei...nous n'avons plus 12 ans! Dit-elle

-et alors nous sommes amies! Répondit Sei, Youko n'avait jamais put dire non aux demandes biscornue de Sei.

Le lendemain alors que la réunion prenait fin, que Yumi et Sachiko n'avaient cessé de se regarder et de rougir et qu'il y avait une tension palpable entre Sachiko et Youko, celle-ci se leva et s'approcha de Sachiko murmurant à son oreille

- je suis désolé...je n'aurais pas du te questionner hier! Dit-elle visiblement ennuyée

Sachiko sourit.

- ce n'est pas grave onee-sama...tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Répondit-elle

Puis elle regarda Sachiko sortir de la pièce et prendre la main de Yumi dans la sienne avançant vers ce qui semblait leur avenir.

Youko sortit à son tour en courant et cria

- je suppose que tu ne rentre pas ce soir non plus? Demanda t'elle

Sachiko et Yumi se retournèrent rougissante et Sachiko acquiesça d'un geste de tête.

Youko soupira en les voyant s'éloigner l'une de l'autre...dans quelques temps elle devrait quitter cet havre de paix et partir à la conquête de la dure réalité mais elle était heureuse car elle avait achever avec succès sa plus grande mission Ogasawara Sachiko était devenue une jeune femme ouverte et capable de reprendre la tête de la famille chinensis.

Soudain Youko sentit 2 bras l'enlacer et la chaleur d'une tête contre la sienne, rencontrant les yeux rieur de Sei, elle sourit.

- alors...on se sent seul? Demanda Sei

- mmmhhh un peu! avoua t'elle

- je vais alors te raccompagner! Déclara Sei

- tu ne vas plus t'isoler à ton Q.G.? Demanda Youko

- non...j'ai les réponses à mes questions! Déclara Sei

- et quels étaient ces questions? Demanda Youko plaçant ses mains sur les ras de Sei

- si je pouvait à nouveau tomber amoureuse! Déclara Sei en plaçant un bisous sur la joue de Youko, rougissante.

On ne sais jamais ce que le destin peut nous réservé mais lorsqu'il y a des mauvais moment il y en a forcément des bons...

Ne perdez jamais l'espoir d'être heureux et relevez-vous quelque soit vos difficultés il faut toujours trouver la lumière dans l'obscurité...

FIN


	29. épilogue

Epilogue

Sachiko reposait au dessus de Yumi, ça faisait déjà un an et demi qu'elles partageaient cet amour intense.

Sachiko était devenue une magnifique Rosa chinensis, et dans 2 mois elle allait laisser la place à sa fiancée, son seul et unique amour Yumi.

Sachiko avait obtenu de son grand-père qu'elles puissent vivres ensembles à l'extérieur du campus c'est comme-ça qu'elles partageaient une petite maison simple, entourée de fleurs et au volet jaune.

Lorsque Sachiko s'éveilla, elle se mit sur le côté pour observer Yumi, elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir, de regarder sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration.

- arrête de me fixer comme-ça chérie! Déclara Yumi continuant à dormir, son joli minois était barré par la contrariété.

- je t'aime tant! Répondit Sachiko

- moi aussi...rendort toi...il nous reste encore quelque heures avant d'aller à l'école! Reprit Yumi en se retournant, Sachiko s'approcha de son oreille

- il faut dire que ma Yumi est si obsédée qu'elle adore que sa copine aie des orgasmes à tous bout de champs! Reprit Sachiko

Yumi rougit et se retourna pour faire face à Sachiko, ouvrant ses grands yeux noisettes au miel.

- au fait Yumi...tu ne m'as jamais dit ou tu avais appris tous ça? Demanda Sachiko

- hum! Disons que c'est mon petit secret! Déclara Yumi avec un sourire espiègle

"je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que j'ai demander des conseils à mademoiselle Tomomiya et que c'est elle qui m'à montrer comment je pourrais faire monter au 7ème ciel Sachiko" pensa t'elle tout en se remémorant les longues heures de travail acharné car voyez-vous pour que sa langue devienne plus agile, Kaori Tomomiya n'a pas trouver mieux que de lui faire lécher des enveloppes.

Kaori Tomomiya était vraiment une prof exceptionnelle, elle était mariée depuis maintenant 4 ans avec sa petite soeur de l'époque ou elle était à Lilian et elles attendaient un heureux événements pour le mois d'Août un petit bonhomme.

Yumi rougit...quand je pense que le premier négligé que j'ai eu pour l'anniversaire de Sachiko c'est Kaori qui me l'a acheté...si Sachiko le découvrait elle serait furieuse! Pensa Yumi en embrassant Sachiko tendrement.


End file.
